


Disenchanted

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Frankie [9]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Betrayal, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocents attracts love, but sometimes it can attract the wrong kind of love and those that are innocent find out very quickly that they are disenchanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nachos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So this is a little different than what I have written before. My Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ has become my Mikey now! ^0^
> 
> Other than my Fraycests, this is my first true Frikey I think and I am kind of excited, except that Frank is a major dick and you will hate him like you did in **Bondage Mansion**. @~@
> 
> Hopefully you will forgive him in the end like you did in **Bondage Mansion**...please?
> 
> AnyWay, please enjoy and don't hate me?
> 
> Title taken from Disenchanted ~ My Chemical Romance

"Come on Mikes, I don't want to be late!"

Gerard was putting on his jacket cursing that it was so cold on the first day of school. Summer was just last week and here they are in long sleeves already. Gerard couldn't hide the excitement though. He was a senior this year. that meant it was his last year in school and soon he would be free.

"Mikey!"

"I'm coming, Gerard! Not everyone is in a rush like you. We'll be on time."

Mikey comes out of the kitchen in his jacket. He's throwing his book bag on his back and trying not to poke himself in the eye while putting on his glasses with one hand. 

"I don't even want to go. People will hate me."

"No one is going to hate you. You met some awesome kids you said at orientation and found out that Ray is in like four of your classes and you have lunch with Frankie and I."

Gerard put an arm around his brother's shoulders. 

"Besides, you are much taller than all the other 9th graders, so who would try to pick on you? You are even taller than Frankie now!"

"Everyone is taller than Frank. That doesn't make me feel better."

Gerard laughed.

"Don’t let him hear you say that. He'll pin you like he did at the BBQ last week."

"He's kind of a bully. We both know you only accept him, because you knew him before he became a jerk."

"Yeah, well so did you. You're practically his little brother too."

Gerard looked at the clock on the wall.

"Come on Mikey, let's get going."

Mikey opens the door and exits first although he wants nothing to do with high school. He's heard and seen too many horror stories about it from his brother, his brother's friends, and movies. His parents even had their fair share of being the horrible mean kids in school. If Mikey gets bullied it'll be because of his parents karma.

*

*

*

Frank was pacing in the parking lot waiting for his best friend. He was excited that it was their senior year, but he was even more excited because it was Mikey's first day in 9th grade. Frank could not believe how much the gangly kid from before the summer sprouted into a budding teenager. Yeah, he was just about 15, but still...something about the way Mikey looked now made Frank salivate. Not to mention how much the boy looked up to him...even though he did bully him a bit. He needed to peddle that back a bit if he wanted to get the boy to trust him enough that he has a chance to really get to know him.

"Finally."

Frank saw Gerard pull in and he walked over to meet him.

"About time Gee, what did you actually take a shower this morning?"

"Fuck you Iero...shit, sorry Mikey."

Mikey just nods and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He climbs out of the car and closes the door. He finds himself leaning forward and fluffing his hair a little. He sighs and pouts as he straightens up. 

"I should've just cut it."

"Nah, I think it looks good right Frankie?"

"Yeah, but maybe a little product couldn't hurt. Come on, let's hit the bathroom real quick, I'll give you a hand."

"Go on guys, I'll catch up."

Frank leans into Mikey and whispers.

"That's code for I just spotted Bob and my heart stopped."

Mikey giggles a little and adjusts his straps on his shoulders. 

"I don't know if I want any of what you put into your hair."

"Trust me Mikey, you are going to look amazing when I get through with you."

Frank was barely able to get his arm over Mikey's shoulder and settled for ushering him by the small of his back instead. Mikey gives a fake smile. 

"Thanks. That doesn't hurt my self-esteem at all."

"Perhaps I should have said more amazing?"

Frank's gave Mikey a soft smile.

"You really do look good Mikes, I just wanted to help you a little."

"Why? You don't really help people that's not Gerard."

That hurt Frank. He didn't think he was that bad. He took his hand off of Mikey.

"Okay Mikes, sorry to bother you. Hey, I'll see you around."

Frank began to walk away. Mikey took Frank by the arm and held him back. He doesn't know what possessed him to touch Frank like that in the first place. 

"Where are you going? I didn't say I don't want your help."

"It's obvious that you don't trust me though."

"I-I didn't say that."

Mikey can't help but pout a little. It's not that he doesn't trust Frank, because Frank has watched him grow up, and helped him in the past when he was younger, but Frank grew up and changed a little. Mikey is no one special so why should Frank care about him.

"You don't have to help... it won't make much of a difference anyway. Sorry I'm being... a brat."

"You're not a brat Mikey. Look can we try again?"

Frank took a deep breath.

"Hey Mikes, I see you're having a little trouble with your hair, can I offer you some help?"

Mikey smiles shyly and nods. 

"Sure, Frankie."

Frank couldn't help it. Mikey's smile was beautiful and infectious.

"Let's go kiddo."

"Okay."

Mikey walked next to Frank, but let him lead the way, because he doesn't quite know the school just yet. One day of orientation didn't exactly give him enough time to do that. 

"I guess I should thank you too while we're at it."

Frank pushed the bathroom door open.

"Well don’t thank me till you see what I do to your hair."

*

*

*

Gerard waited outside the lunch room for Frank. He was also keeping an eye out for Mikey and Ray.

"I guess it's not so bad, but it's only the first day right?"

"Right. I just want it to be over so I can go home. I've been called gay once already."

"That's better than carrot top."

Mikey looks at Ray's hair and then in his face as he sympathizes with him. 

"That is better. Sorry dude."

"It's whatever. We just have four years to go and then we're set."

"You say it like it's such a short amount of time."

"Hey guys...whoa Mikey, your hair!"

Three girls walked by and all gave Mikey a double take and then smiled at him.

"Well, I see the hair style is working."

Frank walked up to the three of them.

"Man, I am staving, let's eat!"

Ray opens the cafeteria door and holds it open for Mikey. He lowers his voice as he talks to Mikey. 

"You know, I thought you told me you liked guys too."

"I do, what's your point?"

"Because you said someone called you gay and..."

"It's not okay when it's used as an insult. It clearly lets me know it's against what they believe in."

"I guess I get it. Did you pack lunch?"

Mikey shakes his head no and heads to the line. 

"Did you?"

"My mother did. You know how she is."

"Yes, I do."

Ray still follows Mikey to the lunch line not wanting to sit alone. Not even for a moment. 

* * *

Gerard and Frank find a table and drop their stuff.

"Thanks for looking out for Mikey today."

"No problem. I like the kid."

"Hey, you coming over today?"

"Yeah, I have to kick your ass in COD."

* * *

After gathering their food they walk over to the table where Frank and Gerard are standing. 

"Are we allowed to sit here or are there rules about that?"

Mikey asks wholeheartedly.

"Like we could ever deny you anything Mikey."

Frank stood up and swept his hands towards the table and the open area for the two freshmen. Mikey smiles and sits down with Ray next to him. Gerard and Frank hit the line and return with their food.

"So what did you get Mikes?"

"Just some fries and juice."

Mikey answers as he munches on one.

"Here Mikey, try some of my nachos."

"Hey, you never share those with me Frankie!"

"Well it's not your first day of high school now is it Gee?"

Mikey's smile widens and he reaches over and picks up a nacho. He stuffs it into his mouth and chews it. He moaned a little under his breath about how good it is. 

"This is pretty good considering the flack high schools get for their lunch."

"Yeah."

Frank had to swallow hard after hearing Mikey make that noise. He loved that he was the cause of it, but he really wanted to be the direct cause of it.

"Mikey, Frankie’s coming over after school and spending the night."

"What's new? Frank's almost always over. Too bad your parents don't allow you out on school nights Ray."

"Yeah."

Mikey looks at Frank's nachos again and smiles. 

"Can I have some more?"

"Sure kiddo have as much as you like."

Gerard squawks in protest. 

"So not fair Frankie."

"Ha, all’s fair in love and nachos baby."

Mikey just shrugs and keeps smiling as he reaches for more of the nachos. 

"So good. Do they have these every day?"

"Every other day, but it is worth the wait."

Frank goes to reach for the same nacho that Mikey does. He laughs at this and breaks it in half.

"Here you go Mikes."

Mikey giggles and takes it. 

"I want some every day that they have them."

"Sounds like a plan."

"If you two are done canoodling over there, we got about five minutes before the bell rings."

"Who the fuck says canoodling?"

"I do, It's an awesome word!"

Mikey blushes and goes back to his own food. 

"Well no one is canoodling so." 

He eats his fries quietly after that while taking sips of his juice. The bell rings and everyone gathers their stuff together.

"Okay, so we meet at Gerard's car at the end of the day."

"Do you think your mom will let you do homework with me?"

"Of course, my parents love you."

"Cool. Can he ride with us, Gee?"

Mikey asks as he clutches his books in his arm.

"Sure, Ray is always welcome in our house. I'll see if mom lets us have pizza."

"Yes! Yes!"

Mikey yelled and chuckled nervously when a few of the students nearby looked at him. 

"Um... we should get to class. Come on Ray."

Mikey walks away quickly. Frank watches the boys chuckling. He cannot wait till tonight.

*

*

*

*

"Ugh, I am stuffed. I could not eat another slice if I tried."

"Well you had four slices fat ass."

"Hey! My ass is not fat, it's perfect thank you very much."

Frank proceeded to show Gerard how perfect his ass was by sitting on him.

"Ugh, you’re crushing me!"

"Nah, this is crushing you."

Frank grabbed Mikey as he was walking by the pulled him onto his lap.

"Now this is truly crushing you Gee."

Frank laughed as Gerard groaned under the weight of him and his brother. Mikey giggled and wiggled out of Frank's arms. 

"I have to get ready for bed and see Ray out. I'll be right back."

Mikey helps Ray pack his book bag. 

"Come on Ray."

They head to the door.

"We should get ready too Gee."

"But we don't have to go to bed as early as Mikey does!"

"No, but if we get ready now, we won't have to later when we are half asleep."

Gerard shrugged and headed down the basement to his and Mikey's room. Frank decided to wait for Mikey to come back. Mikey locks the door and comes back into the living room. 

"Where's Gee?"

He asks as he picks up the pizza boxes to take them to the kitchen.

"He headed down stairs to change; I decided to be nice and wait for you."

Frank grabbed the paper plates and put them in the garbage and the soda cans in the recycling.

"Well thank you, but that wasn't necessary. You guys always leave me to clean up."

Mikey laughs and discards the boxes. 

"Thirsty?"

'For you' Frank said in his head, but shook his head no.

"I'm good, I drank way too much coke earlier."

Mikey smiles and gets himself a water. 

"I'm going to get my footies and use my parent’s shower. You guys can fight over the basement."

Mikey sits his water back in the refrigerator and walks past Frank to get to the basement. 

"Coming?"

Frank had to still for a moment. The idea of Mikey in the shower gave him all kinds of ideas that he almost could have cum.

"Yeah Mikey, sure."

*

*

*

Mikey walks downstairs in his full body pajamas, footies if you will, and looks around for his brother. He spots Frank and figures Gerard's in the shower. 

"Did you beat him in the bathroom?" 

He climbs on his bed and grabs his oversized teddy bear that he sleeps with.

"Nah, I'm just fast."

Frank watches Mikey's ass as he crawls into bed. He thoughts are anything, but pure and in his pajama pants, it will be noticed so instead he jumps on Mikey's bed pinning him.

"Got ya MikeyWay."

Mikey giggles. 

"Fraaank. What are you doing?"

"Come on Mikey, let's wrassle."

Gerard walks in when Mikey is pinned again and rolls his eyes.

"I swear Frankie, you never grow up."

"Why would I want to, it's boring."

Mikey pushes up into Frank trying to get him off.

"Oh come on Mikes you gotta work harder than that to get me off."

Mikey groans and moves into Frank again and starts tugging his arms from Frank's hands.

"Frankie, that's unfair, you used to be captain of the wrestling team, you know all the moves!"

"Yup and I'm gonna use them all on you little brother."

Frank wiggled his eyes brows up and down to Mikey and then giggled. Mikey giggles with him and stops moving.

"Awww, giving up already?"

Frank smirks.

"Well you're bigger than me. I really have no chance without hurting you."

Mikey smiles a little. He doesn't really know what's gotten into Frank, because he barely plays like this with Mikey, but Mikey likes it. He feels included. He likes that feeling.

"All right you two. Frankie, Mikey has to go to sleep. He has lessons in the morning. Come on, let's watch Evil Dead."

Frank sighs and kisses Mikey's forehead before climbing off of him and joining Gerard.

"Not the new one cause that one was shit and you nearly threw up in the theatre."

"Nah, got the old one with Groovy Bruce."

"Sweet, popcorn?"

"Yeah, I'll go make some."

Gerard ran up the stairs and Frank turned back to Mikey.

"I didn't hurt you did I kiddo?"

Mikey smiles and pulls his bear to his body. 

"I'm fine. I wish I didn't have to sleep. I want popcorn too."

Mikey takes off his glasses and sits them next to his pillow. He lays down and pulled up his covers. 

"Oh well. Night Frankie."

"Night kiddo."


	2. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soon you are going to be mine. My Mikey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Kind of in a bad place, but trying to write and edit to keep my mind busy. You know how it is.
> 
> Enjoy.

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

"What did you guys do after I left?" 

Ray asks as he and Mikey changes their books at their lockers. 

"Got ready for bed and Frank wrestled about with me for awhile... which was..."

"Weird?"

Ray says in all honesty. Frank and Mikey has interacted in the past, but they rarely ever touch if it isn't for a photo, so it's a bit weird to see that happening in front of his eyes. 

"Nice. It was nice. It's nice being included."

Ray shrugs. 

"I don't know man. It's a little weird for me."

"Well I guess it's a good thing it's not happening to you."

Mikey says in an aggravated tone and slams his books into his locker. 

"Whoa, okay. I'm sorry."

"Look... I'm allowed to be Frank's friend too."

"I didn't say you're not, it's just weird that he's getting closer to you all of a sudden."

"So what are you implying?"

Mikey looks at Ray with an annoyed expression. 

"I'm just saying that maybe..."

Ray stops talking when he sees Mikey's eyes shift behind him. He turns around and sees Gerard approaching. 

"Class'll be starting soon."

Mikey says and grabs his books and slams his locker door.

"Hey, Gee."

"Hey Mikes. You excited about Saturday?"

Becasue of when school started, Mikey had to wait for another week before he could have his birthday party. 

"Awww, our little Mikey is growing up. Gonna be 15, that's half way to being a man."

Frank ruffled Mikey's hair affectionately Mikey doesn't mean to but he moves away from the touch. After Ray clearly stated his discomfort Mikey doesn't want to make him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Oh. Okay, so I'll see you later guys, I gotta get to math."

Frank didn't want the hurt to show that he felt when Mikey pulled away. Mikey can hear the disappointment in Frank's voice and automatically felt horrible. He didn't care what Ray thought after that. He reaches out and grabs Frank's arm like he had the day before and pulls away. 

"M-maybe I can walk with you? My class is in that direction and R-Ray doesn't have that one with me."

Mikey lets out a nervous chuckle and holds his books to his chest.

"Sure Mikes. Here , Let me take those from you."

Frank takes Mikey's book and holds them as they start walking.

"Pretty cool huh Ray? Mikey was saying the other day that Frank always acted like a jerk around him. It's nice that he's proving him wrong."

"Not exactly proving him wrong, just acting differently."

Ray says and closes his locker. 

"Which I think is weird and I also think the fact that I'm the only one who finds it weird pretty weird."

Gerard looked at the younger boy.

"Weird how?"

"It's just weird. Suddenly Frank's being nicer than normal to Mikey. Why?"

Ray shakes his head. 

"It might not be anything."

"I think that Frank is starting to respect him more now. Like seeing him as an equal because he is in high school now and not just a kid in middle school."

Gerard was kind of proud of the way Frank was treating his little brother.

"I just think he should've always treated Michael equal."

Gerard looked at Ray, but just shrugged. He was happy with the way Frank was treating Mikey now.

"Come on Ray, we need to get to class before the bell rings."

Gerard ushered the boy along completely dismissing any worries.

_***Time Stamp: Friday Evening***_

”Vinnie, aren’t you staying the night?”

”Sorry baby, but I can’t. Gotta get home and take care of my sister.”

”Oh…right, sorry, that was selfish of me.”

”No baby, it’s okay, but I should tell you that I may have to leave you for a while. She needs more Chemo and we have to travel for that.”

”I understand.”

”I’m glad baby. I’ll call you when I can.”

”Say hi to Gee for me?”

”I will. Bye baby.”

”Bye Vinnie, love you.”

”Me too kid.”

Frank walked out into the night air heading for his car. He opened his phone and scrolled though the pictures he took of his latest conquest. He sent several of them to his Instagram and was already getting hits. Of course as soon as he put the pics up Allen called him. Like Frank, it was probably not his real name, but Frank didn’t give a shit.

”Man, where did you meet that sweet piece of ass Vin?”

Frank laughed.

”Now now Al, you know I don’t reveal my sources.”

”Yeah yeah, so did you hit it yet?”

”Fuck yeah, several times now. He’s actually telling me he loves me now.”

”Damn, and you are with him how long?”

”Three months, my record.”

”Fuck you need to teach me how you get them to trust you that fast.”

”I’m just that fucking good babe.”

”Yeah yeah, well fuck you Vin.”

”In you dreams.”

Allen laughed and after a few more minutes that hung up. Frank got to his car and climbed in. He never parked close to his conquests homes. His phone rang again. He smiled when he saw who it was.

”Hey Gee.”

”Frankie, I am freaking out! I ran out of tape! I can’t finish wrapping Mikey’s present!”

”Calm down Gee, I will swing by and bring you some.”

”You are a life saver Frankie!”

”No problem Gee. Be there in a few.”

Frank hung up and started to drive towards Gerard’s house. He thought about his next conquest. It was dangerous, but he could not help it. Gerard’s younger brother had grown into someone that Frank was finding very hard to keep his hands off of. He wanted to use more than his hands on the boy and he wanted to teach him everything he knows. He has a feeling that Mikey would be an excellent and eager student. He knew that he could lose his best friend of ten years from this, but the temptation was too much to not try.

”I don't wanna talk,

I don't wanna tell,

Peel back your skin,

Invite me in.”

Frank sang along with his Taking Back Sunday CD as he turned the corner and saw the object of his desire playing outside with his best friend. He pulled into the driveway and parked the car getting out.

“Hey Mikes.”

Before Frank knew it, the boy’s arm were around him and he inwardly chuckled as he babbled on about his birthday tomorrow. Oh yes, dangerous, but so fucking worth it.

*

*

*

"All right Michael, ready for presents?"

Donna started to clear the plates away from the eaten cake and ice cream and Donald ushered all the party guests into the living room where the presents covered the coffee table.

"Of course, I am."

Mikey sits at the head of the table and smiles excitedly.

"Open mine first!"

"No mine!"

"No mine!"

"Stop guys, Mikey, you choose whose to open first."

"I want to open my big brother's first."

Mikey says still smiling widely. Gerard smiled back. He picked out his gift and gave it to Mikey.

"I hope you like it Mikes, I worked hard on it."

Gerard watched as Mikey unwrapped a portrait that he did of them last summer by the lake.

"Like it? I love it! Awwweee, Gee!"

Mikey stands up and hugs Gerard tightly. 

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Mikes."

Gerard watched as Mikey continued to open other friends presents till he got to Ray's. Mikey goes to shake the gift but Ray jumps up and stops him. 

"No!"

"What? Is it a bomb?"

"You may break it."

Mikey smiles and shakes his head. He starts unwrapping the box and gasps. It's a Batman lamp modeled just like the batmobile. 

"OH MY GOD RAY! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I WANTED THIS!"

He hugs Ray just as tight as he did with Gerard. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Mikey kisses Ray on the cheek and sits back down. 

"No problem Mikes."

Ray sits down thinking that gift was worth every dime he has to pay back to his parents for lending him half of the money because he wouldn't get it in time for Mikey's party.

"My turn!"

Frank grabs his gifts and presents them.

"Happy birthday kiddo."

He watches as Mikey opens his gift eagerly and sees five brand new band t-shirts and three pairs of jeans. Frank is excited cause he knows how form fitting those shirts are and the jeans are skinny jeans, which will make Mikey's ass look amazing. The last gift is a pair of converse that Gerard helped him pick out in Mikey's favorite color.

"Frank! Clothes!? The only thing I love more than my brother's art and Batman is clothes!"

Mikey giggles.

"No offense to everyone else's gifts. I'm going to cherish them all. I promise."

"It's true. He still has everything any of you has given him."

Ray adds and they laugh. 

"Thank you so much Frank and my favorite color and brand of sneaker. You're awesome!"

Mikey stands up and hugs Frank tightly. 

"Thank you."

He whispers and smiles as he kisses Frank's cheek like he had done with Ray. Frank relishes the warmth of Mikey's body pressed against him.

"Glad you liked it kiddo."

He whispers in Mikey's ear and lightly presses a kiss then lets him go.

"Man Gee and I were so worried that they would not have the color in your size. I dragged him to three stores to get those!"

Frank laughed and Gerard groaned.

"Don't remind me, please Frankie."

"Awww, you had fun, and besides we ran into Bob and..."

Quickly Gerard clasped his hand over Frank's mouth before he said anything else.

"So Mom Dad, what about your gift?"

Donna looked at Frank and Gerard strangely, but Donald shrugged it off.

"All right our turn."

This gift was not hard to figure out cause it was not wrapped, but it had a big black bow on it.

"Happy birthday Michael from your mother and I."

It was the bass that Mikey always wanted along with an amp. Mikey turns and looks then gasps and covers his mouth with both hands. He doesn't know how the heck he missed it, but he did, but he's so incredibly happy. He's so happy tears start coming from his eyes. 

"I love you so much. I love you both so much!"

Mikey goes over to his parents and hugs them. 

* * *

After that the party begins to wind down. Everyone starts to leave except Frank. Ray was supposed to sleep over, but his grandmother was in the hospital and he had to go with is parents to see her.

"Thanks for helping me move all of my gifts guys."

Frank carefully carried the stand for the bass and placed it in the corner for Mikey. He watched as Mikey played a few more notes and then placed it on the stand. He then starts to change into his pajamas.

"So Mikes, since it is your birthday, you get to pick the movie out tonight."

Gerard spread his arms out at his collection.

"Whatever you want."

Mikey smiles as he looks at the collection as he zips up his footies. 

"Hmmm... I think I'll choose... Scream."

Mikey says knowing Gerard's going to roll his eyes at his choice. Mikey can't help it though, he loves that movie. In fact, it's his favorite scary movie.

"Ugh, really Mikey."

"Hey Gee, you said whatever he wants."

"Okay, fine, I'll go make popcorn."

Frank watched Gerard leave and then turned to Mikey and smirked.

"Hey Mikey…I know a birthday boy who didn't get his birthday spankings."

Frank began to advance on Mikey making grabby hands in the air. Mikey giggles and jump on his bed. 

"I'm too old for spankings."

"Oh no you're not."

Frank lunged for the boy, but he easily jumped out of the way. Frank chased him around the sofa and then caught him at the last moment by snagging the extra material from the pajamas.

"Now then, over my knee and 15 spanking, plus one to grow on."

Frank made sure not to hit Mikey too hard, but just hard enough as he started to count.

"1,2,3,4..."

Mikey doesn't understand why he moans, but he does, and then freezes. 

"Stop. You have to stop."

"Nope, you have three more and those are going to be extra hard."

Frank brings his hand down over Mikey's onesie covered ass three more times and then notices that Mikey is whimpering.

"Oh man, Mikes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I'm sorry, here let me make it better."

Frank rubs light circles on Mikey's ass while using soothing words to get him to stop crying.

"I-i-it's okay. I-I'm okay."

Frank pulls Mikey into his lap and hugs him rocking him and cradling his ass in his hands.

"Shhh, its okay Mikes. I'm really sorry."

Gerard comes down the stairs with the popcorn and soda and stops.

"What happened?"

"I just got over zealous with the birthday spankings...well the last three."

"Geeze Frankie, Mikes, you okay?"

"I'm not a child. I said I'm okay."

"No one said you were a child Mikey. When Frank got a hold of me on my birthday, I needed to sit on a pillow for a week."

"I did not spank you that hard!"

"Yeah, well we'll see what happens on your birthday. I'll get Mikey to help me and we'll tag team you."

"Drama queen."

Mikey sniffs and looks at Gerard. 

"Can I just have the popcorn already?"

Frank grabs the bowl from Gerard and holds it for Mikey.

"Here Mikes, all for you and next week I am going to buy you nachos every day that they have them and bring you nachos on the days they don't."

"Damn Mikes, you’re getting it good!"

Gerard went to get the DVD and pop it in.

"Thanks Frank."

"Anything for you kiddo."

Frank hugged Mikey tightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He held him on his lap and Gerard sat down started the movie.

* * *

"He never makes it to the end no matter how hard he tries."

Frank laughed as Mikey softly snored on his shoulder.

"Gee, you couldn't stay awake for movies at this age either."

Gerard laughed softly.

"Yeah, it's true. Hey want me to help move him?"

"Nah, I got him. You make sure the beds are ready."

"Okay."

Gerard got up and went to check on Mikey's bed. Frank sat there looking at Mikey.

"Such a sweet angel."

Mikey started stirring a little and then snuggled into Frank more. Frank rubbed his back lightly and ran a hand though his hair. He watched his soft lips.

"What I wouldn't give to taste them right now."

He touched them lightly with his finger. Mikey smiles a little in his sleep and sighs. Frank has to hold back with all the control he has not to just lean in and kiss him. Still with Gerard busy, he can play a little more. He runs his finger over Mikey's chin tracing his jawline. Then up to his ear where he caresses the shell lightly. He quietly whispers.

"Soon you are going to be mine. My Mikey."

Mikey takes in a deep breath and lets it out soundly with a smile on his lips. 

"Mmmm."

Frank smirked.

"You like the sound of that huh? You like that I want to possess you? Take your innocence? Dirty you up? You want to be my dirty little boy?"

"Who's dirty?"

Gerard walked back over.

"Oh, Mikey just had a smear of butter from the popcorn and I was joking around calling him a dirty boy."

"Oh, okay. So the beds are all ready. You need me to take him?"

"Nah, I can get him. You get in first since you like the wall."

"Okay."

"And besides, then when you wake up from your erotic dreams of Bob, you can hump the wall instead of me."

"I don’t dream of Bob like that!"

"Oh? Then what are your dreams like Gee?"

Gerard went to say something and then gave Frank the finger.

"Fuck you Frankie, I'm going to bed."

Frank laughed as Gerard stalked off pink and grumbling. He turned to Mikey and smiled.

"Nah, I'd rather fuck someone else."


	3. Crushed Nachos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s not cool to call someone out like that."
> 
> "And laughing at me is cool?"
> 
> "It’s a defense mechanism."
> 
> "Sounds like a jerk mechanism."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This chapter is not so much a filler as it is setting the stage for the next chapter. Everything that you learn in here is relevant and will play an important part for things yet to come. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Mikey wakes up and searches for his glasses. He locates them and puts them on his face. He looks at the clock on his and Gerard's desk and sees that it's four in the morning. He gets up and walks through the dark scratching his hair and yawning. He has to use the bathroom and get a drink of water. He goes into the bathroom and releases himself. He zips his footies up and washes his hands. After drying them he goes up to the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water.

"Morning dear. Did you have a nice birthday?"

Donna finishes making the last of the pancakes and sets them on the table.

"Yes mom. Thank you."

He goes to the refrigerator and grabs a glass. He pours himself a glass of orange juice instead and downs it. 

"Work early?"

"Yes, your father already left. Wake the boys and let them know about breakfast before it gets cold. There is sausage and bacon in the pan on the stove too."

Donna kissed Mikey on the cheek.

"Bye bye."

Mikey makes a face. 

"It's six in the morning. No one that's normal will eat this early."

Still Mikey goes into the basement to do as he was told.

_"Mmmm baby, that’s it, so good with your mouth."_

_Frank watched as Mikey mouth was stretched by the girth of his cock._

_"You look so good with your mouth full like that."_

Frank moaned in his sleep thrusting his hips up so that his cock slid into his fist.

* * *

Mikey lets his eyes adjust to the darkness and is startled at what he sees. Mikey goes over to his bed thinking that whatever Frank's dreaming about has to be better than pancakes. He lies down and tries to ignore the sounds coming from Gerard's bed.

* * *

Frank wakes up and groans. His pajamas are sticky and he knows why. He crawls out of the bed and heads to the bathroom to relieve himself. Mikey sits up in bed and looks over at Gerard's bed. He has been waked for two hours just staring. He's never heard Frank like that and he's not sure he wanted to. Mikey doesn't watch porn but he knows about it from his brother and Frank. He knows what people do and he's even masturbated himself once, but he never thought Frank would do it and in bed with Gerard. He also never thought he would get a boner from it, but he did. So he stayed awake thinking of bad things so he wouldn't masturbate with Gerard and Frank and the room. A part of him wanted to and just bite down on his pillow, but Mikey is loud, he knows that; so he didn't chance it. Instead he's been waked and now he's going to drag himself out of bed and go eat something rather than face Frank.

"Oh shit!"

When Frank comes out of the bathroom he crashed right into Mikey causing him to shoot his arms out to catch the boy before he falls.

"Okay. Okay. I mean, I'm okay."

Mikey straightens himself and looks at Frank wide eyed. He picks up his glasses that slid off his face and puts them back on.

"Sorry, didn't realize anyone else was up. Hey, what smells so good?"

"It amazes me that after two hours you can still smell what was cooked."

Mikey pushes his glasses up his nose and looks anywhere but at Frank. 

"Well, anyway, it's pancakes, bacon, and sausage. Mom made it before leaving early for work."

He points to the stairs behind him. 

"I was just about to have some."

"I'll join you. I have an amazing appetite for some reason this morning."

Frank chuckled as he took a seat at the table.

"I'm sure you do."

Mikey says to himself not really caring if Frank judges him for talking to himself or if he even hears him.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Frank got up and went over to the counter that Mikey was putting the food together on. He hopped up and stole a piece of sausage.

"I just know from Gerard that sex or masturbation can work up an appetite is all."

Mikey blurts out and doesn't even regret it for a moment. The saying that kids are truthful is very true, because Mikey always says what he has to without a second thought. Frank began to choke on the sausage in his mouth. He coughed and sputtered trying to spit it out. Mikey hit Frank in the chest to help him out a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah *cough cough* f-fine."

Frank's eyes were watering as he hopped off the counter.

"I'm just gonna go...yeah."

Frank headed out of the kitchen and back down the basement.

"Well don't take long or your food will get cold!"

Mikey yells after him and continues to plate and warm the food.

* * *

Frank was freaking out. The boy had seen him, or at least heard him. Did he know that Frank was dreaming of him. That is was his mouth that made him fucking nut last night? Frank didn’t get a chance to worry about it because Mikey’s yelling woke up his older brother.

"What is Mikey yelling about?"

Gerard groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

"Your mom made food."

"Did she make coffee?"

Frank would have laughed, but he was still reeling from what the 15 year old upstairs just said to him.

"Maybe, not sure."

"You couldn't smell it?"

"I was a little preoccupied with choking when your sweet innocent little brother made a comment on sex and masturbation that you told him about."

"What?! MIKEY!"

Mikey runs down the basement stairs and looks at Gerard expecting something to be wrong. 

"Are you okay!?"

"Sex and masturbation?"

Gerard looks at his little brother in his footies and hair flopped over his face.

"What?"

Mikey asks looking as innocent as can be.

"You told Frankie that I told you about sex and masturbation?"

"Well yes, because you did once."

Mikey thinks. 

"Okay, only about the sex."

Gerard does recall answering some questions for Mikey.

"So where did the masturbation come from then?"

Mikey shrugs and glances between the boys.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easily."

"Nice choice of words Gee."

Frank giggled, he could not help it.

"I-I-I... it was only once a-a-and a long time ago. It was an accident."

Mikey feels his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Most are at your age."

Frank now hit the floor cracking up. This was more amusing than he thought it could be. Mikey stomps his foot. 

"It's not funny!"

He feels like he's about to burst from anger and embarrassment and he feels himself shaking.

"At least I'm not the one wearing stained pajamas from doing myself next to my best friend!"

Mikey yells and folds his arms.

"What?"

Gerard turned to Frank.

"What's he talking about?"

"I don't know."

Frank was trying so hard to remain composed.

"You're a jerk."

Mikey turns and goes back up to the kitchen. Frank sighs.

"I'll fix this Gee."

Frank goes upstairs to find Mikey. Mikey makes a plate for Gerard and puts it on the table with his and Frank's plate. He grabs a glass and goes to the refrigerator to get the orange juice.

"Mikey?"

The boy just ignores him.

"Look I'm sorry, I freaked out okay?"

"Whatever. Tell Gerard to come eat."

"No, come on Mikey. Please, just hear me out."

Mikey pours his juice and sits the container on the table and looks at Frank as he sips his juice waiting for him to talk.

"Look, I just didn't want Gee to know."

"Okay, but you still laughed at me, and then called me a liar in so many words. If you didn't want him to know you should've kept your mouth shut when you went down there."

"That's fair, but still it’s not cool to call someone out like that."

Frank chewed his lipring.

"Did you see anything?"

In truth Frank was just curious about what Mikey thought.

"And laughing at me is cool?"

Mikey asks disregarding Frank's question.

"It’s a defense mechanism."

"Sounds like a jerk mechanism."

Mikey sits down and starts ripping his pancakes to pieces.

"Come on Mikey. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Frank dropped to his knees for dramatics.

"Please baby, I'll do anything.

"Masturbate on your own time from now on so this doesn't happen again."

Mikey pours syrup onto his pancakes and sausages.

"You say it so coldly. Man, you would think that you didn't know how much fun it is."

Frank grabbed a piece of bacon and dipped it in Mikey's syrup.

"If I thought it was fun I would be doing it. It only happened once. Sex sounds like fun and touching yourself sounds like desperation for release. If that's fun then by all means keep it up, but do it at your own house so I don't have to listen to it or keep it a secret from my brother."

Mikey starts eating his food. Frank doesn't need to know that he masturbating made Mikey get a hard on and want to masturbate himself.

"Mikey..."

Frank can't believe what he is hearing. He was jerking it three times a day when he turned thirteen, and still in after he discovered a taste for virgins.Now he can't wait till he can get Mikey alone.

"Hmmm?"

"Never mind. Hey Gee! Coffee!"

Mikey stands up and goes to put the rest of his food away. He's not really hungry right now. When he finishes he makes his way to the living room to mess around on his new bass.

_***Time Stamp: Monday October 16th***_

"Frankie! Oh my God, Oh my God!"

"What Gee?"

Gerard lands on the bench of the cafeteria table out of breath.

"Bob said he's going to Robin's party!"

"Who's Robin?"

Mikey asks. 

"Who's Bob?"

Ray adds.

"Someone Gee has naughty dreams about."

Frank smirks and Mikey and Ray giggle like maniacs.

"Mikey, stop being a child."

"Ya know Gee, It's you who are doing the whining."

Frank holds up one of his nachos to toast with Mikey.

"Besides... I am a child. Stop being a grumpy older brother with a menstrual cycle."

Mikey stands up. 

"I'm going to go get more fries."

Mikey walks off and Ray giggles. 

"He's just having fun Gee."

"Why is no one taking me serious?"

Gerard hit his head on the table several times

"What's the big deal Gerard? It's a party... why do we have to take you seriously."

Ray asks totally not understanding. 

"Unless you mean take you seriously to the party?"

Mikey returns and laughs high fiving Ray.

"You guys suck."

Gerard gives Ray and Mikey the finger and buries his head in his arms.

"Gee, it's okay, they are young and they..."

"Hey...uh, can I talk to you Gerard?"

Gerard looks up and sees Bob standing next to their table.

"Uh, sure?"

Gerard gets up and walks away to a corner of the lunch room.

"So finish that sentence Frank."

"Yeah... they are young and they... what?"

Mikey raises a brow at Frank and Ray crosses his arms and waits.

"Uh...well..."

Frank was saved by a very red faced Gerard returning to the table. Mikey rolls his eyes at Frank and looks at Gerard. 

"What's your problem?"

"Bob asked me to the party."

"Gee that's great!"

"It's a costume party."

"Great!"

"He wants to match."

Gerard banged his head on the table again.

"Matching?"

"Oooh! Ohhh! HOW ABOUT BATMAN AND ROBIN!?"

Ray grabbed Mikey and sat him back in his seat. 

"Saying that kind of stuff will get us picked on. People can hear you. Shut up."

"If they don't like Batman and Robin then they're the losers."

Mikey pouts and folds his arms, tired of being shut down every time he says something.

"Gee, did he...?"

Frank didn't want to say it out loud.

"Not actually, but I mean he wants to go in matching costumes."

"Well did he say what?"

Gerard muttered something quietly.

"Seriously? You're not going to tell your own flesh and blood?"

"He wants to do Romeo and Juliet."

Ray laughs and Mikey elbows him in the side. 

"If you ask me I think that's pretty cool. Plus I think that's also a way to ask you to be his Juliet... but don't listen to the kid."

Mikey shrugs and shoves a few fries into his mouth.

"You really think so Mikes?"

Gerard looks at his brother with hope in his eyes."

"I do, but if it's not I'll kick him for you where it hurts."

Gerard lunged over the table and pulled Mikey into a hug upsetting Frank's nachos.

"Hey!"

"You are the best little brother in the world!"

Mikey giggles. 

"I know."

Gerard sits back down.

"Are you going Frankie?"

"No, and now I have no fucking lunch."

Frank gets up and throws his crushed nachos out. He walks out the back door of the cafeteria.

"Shit, I didn't mean it, I was just excited."

Mikey sighs and gives his brother a sympathetic look. Honestly, Frank didn't have to get so upset about it. 

"He a jerk, Gee. Don't let him ruin your happiness."

"I should go after him."

Gerard gets up, but gets about two steps when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I walk you to class?"

Gerard forgets everything at that moment.

"Sure."

"Where are your books?"

Gerard points to the pile where he was sitting and Bob picks them up.

"Ready?”

"Uh yeah, hey guys let Frankie know that...yeah."

Bob and Gerard leave together, but Gerard looks a little taller cause he is floating on air.

"You think we'll ever find someone to make us feel like that and want us?"

Mikey shrugs. 

"I don't know. You might, but I don't see anyone wanting me."

Mikey stands and goes to empty his lunch tray. Frank returns with a vague smell on him.

"Where's Gee?"

Mikey busies himself with his books. 

"I'm sorry, I don't speak jerk."

Ray laughs and answers instead. 

"Bob asked to walk him to class."

"Oh...okay."

Frank grabs his books and heads out.

"Let's go Ray."

*

*

*

"What!? No, you can't! Not this weekend!"

"Gerard, your father and I are going and that is final. You are to stay home with your brother."

"But but but..."

"One more but and your butt will be grounded."

Gerard just flopped in the easy chair and buried his head. Mikey looks at Gerard sadly. 

"You probably hate me now, huh?"

"I don't hate you Mikey. It's not your fault."

"Maybe they'll let me stay with Ray or Grandmom?"

"if it were one day yeah, but not the whole weekend."

Gerard sighed.

"It's only two days Gee."

"No cause they are leaving Thursday night and not coming home till late Sunday."

Gerard groaned.

"My love life is over before it even started."

"What's going on?"

Frank came from the front door.

"Hey Gee, what's up?"

Mikey rolls his eyes and stands up. 

"I'm going to get me something to drink."

Frank sits down on the sofa.

"Gee?"

"Ugh Frankie, my parents are going away next weekend."

"Wait...what? No, the party with Bob!"

"I know!"

"Oh man Gee, I'm sorry. Can't he sleep over Ray's or something?"

"They said no becasue it is such a long time."

"Shit...wait...I'll watch him."

"What?"

"Yeah, they never get upset that I sleep over, we just won't tell them that you won't be here."

"Frankie...you are a fucking genius!"

"Gerard language..."

"Sorry Mom."

Gerard giggled feeling so much better. Mikey comes back and sits down next to Gerard on the arm of the chair. He holds his juice out for Gerard. 

"Juice?"

"Thanks Mikes."

Gerard is smiling as he takes a deep drink.

"What's gotcha smiling so hard Gee Gee?"

"Frankie has!"

Gerard took another sip and then handed the cup back to Mikey.

"Thanks again Frankie."

Gerard kisses Frank's cheek and then practically skips down to the basement. Mikey just sits there awkwardly for a moment. He stands deciding he's going to get some schoolwork done. Frank heads down the stairs to the Way's room. Gerard is on his stomach texting. Frank is just betting it's Bob.

"Hey mom, can I have Ray over on Friday?"

"No sweetheart."

"What? Why not? Gee always has Frank over!"

"Yes, but Frank is 17, almost 18 and you and Ray just turned 15. He is more responsible."

"Are you being serious right now? Frank? Responsible? Ray and I would be doing homework and Gerard and Frank play games all day. Who sounds responsible now?"

"Michael, I will not have you speaking to me like that. Now that is final. Ray is not allowed here the weekend we are gone."

He only wanted Ray over for an hour and that's a no. Frank has been basically living at their house for years and now that it's Mikey he can't have a friend over for a day. Mikey stands up way beyond annoyed and heads for his room. 

"It's not fair. I hate living here."

"Hey Mikes, what's wrong?"

Gerard looks up from his and Frank's game.

"Leave me alone."

Mikey lays on his bed and turns to the wall. Gerard puts down the controller and walks over to Mikey's bed.

"Come on, talk to me, what is it?"

"What is it? I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you get to have your evil friend over to play games all day and I ask to have mine over to do homework for an hour and it's no. And do you know why it's a no? Because we're only fifteen and Frank is responsible. The same Frank who has piercings and has sex with whomever he so chooses."

"Whoa, slow your roll there partner! First, you can have Ray over the whole weekend if you really want and second, Frankie is still a virgin."

"Gee!"

"What, it's true."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to say it out loud! Fuck!"

Frank walks up the outside steps and slams the door.

"Shit...oh well."

"Real responsible. Always walking away and slamming crap. Big child. I hate living here. And how can I have him over if I was told no?"

"Silly, cause they are not going to be home to know?"

"That's not the point Gerard! Don't you get it!?"

Mikey turns back to the wall and grabs his teddy bear.

Gerard sighed and stood up.

"You know, you complain about Frank all the time, but actually you are just like him."

Gerard walks up the stairs and leaves. Mikey sits there fighting back tears. What Gerard said really hurt his feelings. Mikey is nothing like Frank. Frank is mean and knows it and treats people like they're nothing. Mikey asked Gerard if he understood where he's coming from and clearly he doesn't. The point is he was told no and that he's not responsible. This just makes Mikey want to leave even more. Nobody understands what he's saying. Everyone is just worried about themselves and their own feelings. No one stops to think about what they're saying to him. If Mikey's anything like Frank he's a child and still has growing to do. Frank is just a jerk. That won't change.

_***Time Stamp: Friday October 30th***_

"Fuck Frank you scared me! Bob is going to be here any moment!"

"Geeze Gee, don’t get your panties in a twist...hey, are you wearing any?"

Frank goes to lift up Gerard's dress and gets his hand smacked.

"Frankie!"

"Just kidding Gee."

A horn honks and Gerard begins to freak out.

"Gee! Relax breathe, you got this. Call me if anything happens okay?"

Frank winks and Gerard blushes.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks again Frankie."

"Don't mention it."

With that Gerard is out the door. Mikey watches angrily as the door is closed. Everyone made plans for Mikey and didn't ask him how he feels about it or what he wants. He does not want to be stuck in the house with Frank, but no one cares. All Gerard cares about is stupid Bob and his parents only care about their trip. They don't even care enough to call and check up on them. And yet they preach about responsibility. Mikey goes down to his room.

"Hey Mikes."

Frank comes down the stairs with a huge bag.

"So I brought a shit load of movies, video games, and all the fixins to make nachos. What do you want to do first?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

Frank walked over to where Mikey was curled up on the sofa.

"Hey, what's wrong kiddo?"

"The same thing that's been wrong. Just leave it alone before I end up telling you and you say something like Gerard did."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Mikey doesn't say anything more.

"Mikes..."

Frank sits down next to the younger boy.

"...I can't read minds you know."

"I didn't ask you to and it's a good thing you can't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mikey just stares in front of him.

"Honestly, what is there to talk about?"

"Why you are so mad at me first of all."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You've been mad at me for weeks now!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you."

Mikey laughs so hard he thinks his spleen will rupture. 

"I hope you didn't think I would believe that."

Frank's face fell. He didn't say anything else. He just left the room.

*

*

*

"I'm sorry."

Mikey says to the back of Frank's head. He feels pretty bad about being so angry with Frank when he was just trying to make Mikey have fun. He has had time to think about it and what his mother and Gerard said had nothing to do with Frank. Frank has been being nice to him for a while now and Mikey feels bad about blowing him off.

"Sure."

Frank drained the meat and added the taco seasoning to the pan. He mixed it around as he listened to Mikey.

"I really am. It's not your fault that I couldn't have Ray over and it's not your fault that Gerard is... none of it is your fault. I'm sorry for acting like a child."

"You mean it?"

Mikey nods his head. 

"Yes."

"All right, I believe you."

Frank turns around finally.

"Kiss and make up?"

Mikey looks at Frank weird. 

"Kiss? Like on the cheek right?"

"Where ever you want to plant it MikeyWay."

"Well where do you want it?"

Frank knows that is a loaded question so he just turns his face.

Mikey walks over to Frank and smiles a little. 

"I'm sorry."

He leans down and kisses Frank on his cheek and then on his other cheek.

"Now, lets eat so we can make popcorn and watch some movies!"

Mikey smiles brightly. 

"Okay!"


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I want you to be the one to share this with me. The DVD..."
> 
> "M-M-Maybe that's something you sh-should do with Gerard-d-d."
> 
> "That would be a little weird. He's supposed to give me my first porn not watch it with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So far warning, if you already do not like Frank, this chapter is not going to make it any better.

Frank and Mikey are stuffed from nachos and several movies into their marathon.

"All right, I'm gonna throw another disk in and then take a piss."

Mikey giggles and kicks him softly.

"That better be all you do in that bathroom Mister."

"Very funny."

Frank grabs the next DVD case in the collection and tosses it in the machine.

"Be right back."

He tosses the case to Mikey so he can check out the back of it and then runs up the stairs to the bathroom cause the Ways bathroom is fucking nasty. Mikey starts reading the case and thinks it's going to be an amazing movie. He turns it to the front to see the picture and then back around to finish reading it. It's not until he starts hearing moaning that he looks up at the screen. Images of guys having sex are flashing across the screen as previews. Mikey gasps and drops the case in his lap. He jumps up and look towards the stairs.

"Frankie? You got the wrong... wrong..."

He swallows hard not knowing what else to say and knowing full well that Frank can't hear him. One reason being because he's all the way upstairs and the second being because his voice is barely above a whisper. He's in so much shock he doesn't know what to do. He looks at the screen again and watches the different boys on the screen. They all had their own faces and ethnicity, but they all had one thing in common.  They looked like Mikey in build. Every last one of them. He couldn't believe it and then something clicked. Mikey covered his mouth and didn't say anything. He just kept staring at the screen until the menu came up and even then he didn't move.

* * *

Frank took his sweet ass time in the bathroom. He didn’t have to go at all, but he needed to give the boy time to watch the “wrong” DVD that he put in the machine. He knew that Mikey’s curiosity would get the better of him. They were all curious at that age. He washed his hands and then walked to the kitchen to make more popcorn. He knew the DVD was set up to play the last scene and then go to the menu. He looked at his watch.  
  
“Just a few more minutes.”

He called Gerard to see how the party was going to squeeze a little more time out before he made his presence known again.

* * *

Out of curiosity Mikey pushed play on the movie and the scene started to come to life. The story line was lame if he was being honest, but the boys were very attractive. He looked back to the steps and then back at the screen. It took a while for them to start up but when they did Mikey thought he would lose it. The touching and the noise coming from within the boys and their bodies made Mikey feel something. The same something he felt when he heard Frank in Gerard's bed and when he first masturbated. He looked down and saw that his pants were tight in the area that held his penis. He felt like he was doing something wrong. When the boy took the other boy's penis into his mouth Mikey gasped softly. He didn't know people did that? He bit his lip and turned away from the television. He didn't want to like what he was seeing and he didn't want Frank to see him with a hard on.

"Okay Gee, sure, no take all the time you need. Call me if anything changes. Bye."

Frank hangs up and then yells down the stairs.

"HEY MIKES! SORRY, GEE CALLED. I GOT MORE SODA AND POPCORN. GO AHEAD AND START THE MOVIE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. I GOT TO CLEAN UP MY MESS REAL QUICK HERE."

 

Mikey jumps at the sound of Frank's voice. He looks at the television and now the other boy is doing something Mikey doesn't even know the name of. He whimpers and covers his eyes.

"Please hurry up Frankie."

Mikey says to himself. He doesn't really know what to do. He could take it out, but then he'd have to actually explain why he did to Frank, and he doesn't want to. He also doesn't want to see anymore though. Just then one of the boys moans louder than they had before and Mikey looks at the screen. He sees the boy sliding his finger in and out of the other boy and gasps again. He turns around and starts pacing.

"No...no...no Mikey. That's bad and you shouldn't be feeling like this. You're just a child."

He talks to himself trying to will away his erection and tell himself that what he's doing is wrong. Although in his defense it's not his fault. Frank's the one who put on the DVD.

"And my parents think he's responsible."

Frank finishes and then gathers the stuff in his hands, but finds that it is a little unwieldy.

"HEY MIKES, CAN YOU COME HELP ME? JUST STOP THE MOVIE REAL QUICK."

Mikey rushes to the stairs so fast he trips up the first two.

"Crap."

He finishes up the stairs and runs right into Frank.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. W-what do y-you want me t-t-to take?"

Frank grabs Mikey so he doesn't fall and steadies him by his hips.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong, you're shaking?"

Mikey's body heats up from the touch and he tries to pull back. He doesn't look Frank in the eyes. In fact he doesn't even have his eyes open.

"M-Movie. Wrong m-movie."

"Huh?"

Frank heads downstairs and grabs the case.

"Oh shit, you’re right!"

He pulls the disc out and pops it back in the case and tosses it in the pile. He finds the right one and pops it in letting the previews play. He then goes back up the stairs.

"Sorry about that kiddo. That was the last of the series. I put the right disc in. Now, I grab the popcorn and you grab the sodas."

Frank picks up the bowl and heads back down internally smirking.

"W-What!? Did you not see what you just showed me!?"

"Huh? Yeah, I grabbed the case and saw it was wrong so I switched it out."

"Was it over? Did the screen blank out? Did... did... Is it always over that fast?"

Mikey can't help asking that.

"Mikey..."

Frank took the soda away from Mikey and led him to his bed, which was the closest piece of furniture right now. He sat them down.

"...tell me what's wrong?"

"Y-you put on... it was... you put on sex."

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU PUT ON PORN FRANK!"

"Wh-Wh-What!?"

"What are you stuttering about? You've seen it before!"

"I...uh...shit!"

Frank ran up the stairs slamming the door behind him. Mikey sat there stunned for a moment. He didn't know what just happened. He turns back to the television and then looks upstairs. He gets up and goes back over to the television. He finds the movie and put it back into the DVD. He turns it on and goes through the motions to find where he left off. When he does he lets it play and goes upstairs to find Frank. When he does he goes over to him and takes his hand.

"Everyone makes mistakes Frankie."

"There's mistakes and then there is showing a 15 year old porn!"

"Shhh."

Mikey holds Frank's hand a little tighter and smiles at him to show he's not mad. He was just a little shaken up.

"Look, let's just get changed for bed and forget this whole mess happened okay?"

Frank's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hey Gee."

He motioned for Mikey to head down without him. Mikey listens and goes back down into his room. He tore his pants off his body quickly. They were killing him with the fact that he was semi hard still. The noises from the movie made him turn his attention to the television. He stared at the screen as he stood there in his shirt, underwear, and socks that just so happened to come up to his knees. He loves them, sue him. He looked at the stairs wondering when Frank would join him. He grabbed his pajamas and slipped them on then zipped them up. He sat on the couch and continued watching the boys move together.

"Yeah Gee, I got you. Have a good time and don't drop the soap."

Frank laughed as Gerard cursed at him.

"See you in the morning...which for you would be around noon."

Frank hung up with Gerard and chuckled. He loved his best friend. He is also loves that fact that he knew he would not be coming home and can use this time to his advantage…namely one little Mikey Way. hr

Mikey stood up and went back to the stairs. He was tired of waiting for Frank. He walked upstairs and opened the door. He saw Frank and smiled innocently.

"You're missing the movie."

Mikey holds out his hand for Frank.

Frank swallowed hard. Once again, he forgot how innocent Mikey looked in his footie pajamas and he had to fight to keep his erection down.

"Yeah, just hung up with Gee…again. He's uh, not coming home tonight."

Frank's afraid to take Mikey's hand cause his is sweating.

"Good."

Mikey walks closer and takes Frank's hand in his ignoring the sweatiness of it.

"Come on."

Mikey leads Frank back to the stairs and starts down.

"Uh... Mikey, that's not the movie I put in before."

Frank played up staring wide eyed at the screen as his favorite porn plays. He is kind of surprised that the boy put the skin flick back in. Maybe he wouldn’t have to hide his erection after all. This was just too perfect.

"We really need to change this."

"I don't want to. I want you to be my first."

Mikey realizes what he said.

"I meant... I want to do this with you."

It got worse.

"I mean I want you to be the one to share this with me. The DVD..."

"M-M-Maybe that's something you sh-should do with Gerard-d-d."

"That would be a little weird. He's supposed to give me my first porn not watch it with me."

Frank kept stalling for time. He knew what scene was coming up and if this did not get to the boy, nothing would.

"Come on Mikes, let's just get to bed...I mean go to bed...to sleep! Go to sleep!"

"Frank! I want to see it. Please?"

Mikey took Frank's hand again and pulled him towards the couch to sit down.

"Mikey I..."

_"Hey Bobby, my mom said you could sleep over tonight!"_

_"Cool, we can play video games and watch movies with popcorn!"_

_"Awesome! Let me just get changed for bed. No peeking now!"_

Frank had to stifle the moan. There it was. The one scene that he wanted Mikey to watch...The Slumber Party.

Mikey pulled Frank down onto the couch.

"I will sit on you if I have to."

"No no no, not necessary!"

There was no way out of this now. Frank cringed outwardly as the boy that just changed came back wearing...footies.

Mikey recoiled a bit and stared at the screen. He looked down at himself and then over at Frank.

"Is this why you're so nice to me?"

"What? No! No of course not! I've known you for years now!"

"I know, but 16 year old you would've never offered to watch me for Gerard. So what's changed?"

"That's not true! I want to see my best friend happy and I didn't want him to miss his date tonight!"

"Okay."

Mikey looks back at the screen.

Frank tried to look anywhere, still playing up his concern and embarrassment, but the screen.

_"Oh man Bobby, you got me!"_

_"Yes, still champion!"_

_"Oh yeah?"_

The other boy jumped on "bobby" and began to tickle him. Mikey on the other hand was glued. He knew where this was going.

"It's weird to think that something as innocent as tickling can lead to sex."

Mikey keeps his eyes on the screen.

"Well something like that wouldn't work on a normal person. I've tickled Gerard hundreds of times and nothing else has happened."

Something was sure happening on the screen though. Bobby had turned the tables on the other boy and flipped them over and now they were kissing and the zipper on Bobby's footies was slowly being pulled down. Then the boy underneath say up and began to lick Bobby's chest and suck on his nipples.

"Are you really a virgin?"

"What?"

Frank had gotten pulled into the scene as he always did, but Mikey's question knocked him back to reality.

"How far have you gone with someone?"

"Mikey, that's really not..."

Frank's words were cut off by a loud moan and without even looking he knew what scene was on. Bobby was giving the other boy a blow job.

"I just wanted to know what feels good."

Mikey looks at the screen again and watches the boy work his mouth.

"Ah, everything feels good?"

Frank could feel the tightening in his pants increasing. He was grateful now that he did not have to hide his hard on. Still he wished he could get out of his confining jeans and into his loose cotton pajama pants.

As if reading Frank's mind Mikey stood up and went to get his pajamas. He knew what Frank was feeling right then because he had been feeling the same. He sifted through Frank's bag and collected his pajama pants and walked back over to him.

"Change."

 

"Huh?"

Once again Frank was caught up in the scene which now had Bobby on his stomach with his ass in the air as the other boy pulled the old fashion flap down and ate him out. Mikey gasps again as the same thing that happened in the first scene he had watched happened again. He gave Frank his pajamas and got down in front of him.

"I could help you."

Frank let out a groan he could not help.

He knew that Mikey was talking about his pants, but still...the way he said it and then getting down on his knees was more than Frank could handle. He pulled the boy from the floor into his lap and kissed him. Mikey doesn't know what's happening or how he ended up in Frank's lap with his lips on his. All he knows is that the friction Frank is causing feels amazing and he's a little gone from the kiss. He's never been kissed before and the last person he thought would be his first kiss is Frank. It's Frank for crying out loud. He's basically his family, but then again they were never that close, it was always Frank and Gerard at the end of the day who shared that brotherly bond. Still Mikey feels like this is pushing a boundary.

What will Gerard think about his best friend doing these things with his little brother? Mikey's still so young and he's just now learning about porn. Now he's kissing Frank and wanting more from him. He wants to pull away, but it feels too good. Instead he finds himself pushing down on him and moaning out. His cheeks heat up and he suddenly feels exposed.

He's so inexperienced and he knows Frank is a virgin, but that doesn't mean he's never kissed someone. He's kissing Mikey like he's done it before and Mikey's just kind of there. He feels like he's not doing it right or not making Frank feel the way he's making him feel. He pulls back and looks down. However he doesn't stop moving his hips, because he will miss the feeling too much. Mikey can dance; he knows how to move his hips, so he's not too worried there.

"Does this feel okay?"

Frank could not speak. This boy did not know what he was doing. Couldn't know, but yet there he was grinding up against him in just the right way that his cock was standing at full attention.

"Am I bad? I can get better."

Mikey leans his head on Frank's shoulders and gyrates his hips into him more. It feels so good to him and he only hopes it's the same for Frank.

"Fuck."

Frank pushes Mikey onto his back and kisses him again grinding himself into the boy. He nips at Mikey's neck wanting to leave a mark, but knowing he can't.

"Frankie."

Mikey arches up into him seeking more friction if that's possible. His whole body feels tingly and warm. Frank reached up and touched the zipper on Mikey's footies and then looked at Mikey for permission.

"Please."

Frank had seen Mikey's chest before. Sure, at the pool and just in the house changing, but this was different. This was hidden and he was revealing it. As his zipper gets lower Mikey begins to panic a little.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"What do you want me to do to you?"

Frank smirked a little.

"I don't really know what anything is called."

Mikey replies innocently and once again he feels inexperienced.

"I guess you can do whatever you want. As long as you don't hurt me."

"How about we start slow tonight and if you like it we can try something more another time."

Mikey exhales slowly and nods.

"Can you kiss me again?"

Frank smiled and obliged him. This time he slowed down this time, savoring Mikey's unique flavor. Mikey relaxed again under Frank's weight and wrapped his still clothed legs around him. He tried moving into the kiss more after getting comfortable with himself. He hopes he's doing it right. He doesn't know why he wants to be perfect for Frank, maybe it's because of the boys in the porn. He wants to live up to Frank's expectations and he knows that not everything in porn is exactly as it is in real life, but he wants to come as close to Frank's fantasy as possible.

Mikey just looks at Frank and smiles a little at him.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"You're the first."

"Well I am honored then."

Mikey blushes and his smile grows.

"So, what else would you like to try?"

"I-I want to t-try to use my mouth on you."

Frank was shocked. He didn’t think that Mikey would be so forward. It usually took longer for his boys to be that courageous, but he is not going to complain. He still plays the part of the concerned friend turning lover.

"Baby, that's a huge step. Don't you want to take it slower?"

"I can take it as slow as you want."

"No baby, this is all about you."

"Oh...I...okay?"

Frank sat up on his knees. Mikey sat up and started undoing Frank's belt while rubbing his cock through his jeans. He looks up at Frank and smirks.

"Feels like a mouthful."

"Oh it's more than one mouthful sweetheart."

Frank watched as Mikey finished opening his jeans and went wide eyed as his cock popped out.

"God."

Mikey bit his lip and pulled Frank's pants down. He wrapped his slender fingers around Frank's cock and started stroking.

"Mmmm, doing good baby so good."

Frank pulled Mikey close again and kissed him.

Mikey moaned into Frank's mouth and stroked him teasingly slow.

"Tell me how it feels baby."

Frank moved from Mikey's mouth tracing his jaw with nips and kisses.

"Feels so big... so good."

Mikey's breathless because of Frank's kisses.

"Well if you like how it feels, your gonna love how it tastes."

Frank slipped to the crook of Mikey's neck, sucking lightly on his collar bone.

"You know, you taste pretty good yourself."

"Thank you, Frankie."

Mikey gripped the back of Frank's head and moaned louder.

"That's it baby, let me hear you now, cause in a few more minutes, your mouth is going to be too full to say anything."

"Oh God, I want it so bad."

And Mikey means it and he never thought he'd be saying anything like that; especially not with Frank. He groans and pushes into him.

"Now baby..."

Frank pulled Mikey closer and kissed him fiercely.

"...down on your knees and worship my cock."

Mikey nodded and got down onto the floor quickly with his onsie still halfway on. He licked his lip and leaned forward. He took the swollen head of Frank's 'cock' into his mouth. It felt like velvet and tasted a little salty. It didn't bother Mikey one bit though. He twirled his tongue around it like he would on a lollipop.

"Fuck baby, your mouth feels like heaven."

Frank had to fight so hard to not grab the younger boy's hair and push him where he wanted him to go. He had to remember that this was all new to him. Mikey took a little more of him into his mouth. He covered the rest of Frank's cock with his fingers again. He started stroking in time with his sucking.

Frank lightly rested his hand on Mikey's head as he watched him bob his head up and down. His mouth was stretched wide by Frank's girth and he could see the outline of it as it hit the inside of Mikey's cheek. Mikey opened his eyes and looked up at Frank as he took even more of him into his mouth and started sucking. Frank's cock feels so good and heavy on his tongue it makes Mikey's eyes flutter as he watching Frank. Frank wishes that he could take a picture of Mikey right now so that he can remember him and how good he looked right now.

"Shit, baby, you're getting me close."

Mikey pulls back slowly and licks Frank's head.

"Is that what you want?"

"Ah, well baby, that is kind of the point, but if it's too much for you, I can finish myself off."

"It's not too much. I want to do it. I just wanted to make sure you wanted to finish now."

Frank smirks and really quickly grabs Mikey's face before he could take him back in his mouth.

"Baby, what I want to do is paint your face white, but I'll settle for just your tongue."

"I want that too Frank. Claim me. Cover me."

Mikey bites his lip uncertain of what he was about to say.

"Make me your pornstar."

"Oh fuck!"

Mikey’s words make Frank tremble as he continues to stroke him.

"Get your dirty fucking mouth back down on my cock slut!"

Frank grabbed Mikey hair and shoves his cock back in his mouth pumping his hips and fucking in what Mikey's hand is not blocking. Mikey takes the treatment Frank is giving him. He's so hard and hot right now. The only thing on his mind is pleasing Frank though.

"Oh God, oh fuck, ah ah ah, Shit!"

Frank pumped his hips faster and faster and then pulled Mikey off by his hair gripping his cock and with a shout started cumming all over Mikey's face. Mikey hung his mouth open as the liquid landed on him. He never imagined he'd be doing this and enjoying it. He moved his finger through the cum and sucked it into his mouth.

"So good Frankie."

He groans and grips his hair. Frank finished cumming and then scooted forward shoving his leg between Mikey's legs.

"Fuck my leg baby, I wanna see you cum like a dirty little girl in your onesie. I wanna feel you lose control."

Mikey wanted to ask if he could clean off his face, but didn't want to ruin the moment so he started moving his hips. He gasps and sighs at the feeling. It feels amazing and he's certain he's never been this turned on before. Not even when Frank was making his noise that night. The real thing is so much better. He moves a little faster and moans out. Frank wiped his fingers over Mikey's face and shoved two in his mouth for Mikey to suck on.

"That's it; you look so good on your knees. You belong there baby."

Mikey moaned around Frank's fingers and licked them clean. He took Frank's hand in his and made him repeat his actions with wiping the cum and led his fingers back to his mouth taking them back between his lips.

"You love it don't you? Love the taste of my cum, can't get enough can you, dirty slut?"

Mikey groans and bites his lip. Frank's words are making the pit of his stomach tingle more. In the back of his mind he's wondering if Frank's really a virgin, but he can learn to dirty talk from all the porn he probably watches.

"Oh God, yes. Yes Frankie."

"That's it, that's it, cum for me. Get yourself nice and dirty so I can clean you up."

"Ahhhhh. Ahhhhh oooooh Frankie Frankie Frankie!"

Mikey starts cumming hard in his onsie just like Frank wanted him to. Shaking and moaning loudly while gripping Frank's wrists. Frank gently strokes his fingers through Mikey's hair soothing him.

"That's it, that's it baby, good girl, so good for me."

When he's finished, Frank picks up the still trembling boy and he carries him to the bathroom. He carefully sits him on the floor and then fills the bathtub up with warm water and bubbles. He undresses Mikey and then places him in the tub. Frank picks up the sponge and begins to carefully wash his sensitive body.

"Was that your first orgasm?"

Mikey lets out a low 'yes'.

"Well you did really amazing baby."

Frank finished washing Mikey's body and then his hair. He then carefully rinsed him and wrapped him in a towel. Mikey was practically falling asleep in his arms. He carried him to his bed and placed him gently on it. He found another pair of footies and slipped them on the exhausted boy.

"Get some sleep now."

"Can you lay with me?"

"Sure baby, let me get cleaned up and changed."

"Okay."

Mikey smiles sweetly and pulls his teddy bear to him to keep him company until Frank does what he needs to.

* * *

Frank moves into the bathroom and picks up the onesie. He opens up his phone and takes a pic of the stain. He quickly types about his conquest and post it. Right away he gets back hits. He smiles. If only his best friend knew about this other side of him. Gerard had no idea and never would cause Frank never posted his face and has a username that is nothing like Gerard knows him. He then changes quickly and returns to Mikey's side turning his phone to vibrate.

"I'm just going to text Gee real quick and see where he is."

Almost as fast as he sent it, Frank gets a text back gushing about Bob and that he will see Frank tomorrow and thanked him again for this. Frank smiled and turned to Mikey.

"I think your brother thinks he owes me big time. He doesn't understand that I owe him."

Frank crawled into the bed setting the alarm for a few hours and snuggled into Mikey's body. Mikey built up his courage and leaned forward kissing Frank with a whisper on his lips.

"I hope I get the chance to be amazing for you again."

He touches Frank's bottom lip with his tongue and then flicks at his piercing playfully. Frank couldn't help it, the boy tasted so sweet. He rolled on top of him and kissed him back.

"You keep this up and we are not going to get any sleep tonight."

He moved down and kissed Mikey's jaw. Mikey moved his fingers to the back of Frank's head.

"Maybe I think you're better than sleep."

"Listen to you. You're first orgasm and you already sound like a sliver tongued devil."

Frank laughed and lay on his back pulling Mikey to him and resting his head on his chest.

"Go to sleep baby."

Mikey doesn't say anything. He just closes his eyes and listens to Frank's heart beat as he drifts off.


	5. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You and Frank are becoming pretty close now huh?"
> 
> Gerard heads into the house and walks down the stairs to their room.
> 
> "You wouldn't have a crush on him would you?"
> 
> Before Mikey can say anything, Gerard laughs.
> 
> "I'm kidding Mikes, I know he is way too old for a kid like you and besides, I don't think his girlfriend would approve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Frankie continues to be a conniving little shit and poor Mikey is falling for it...but is Frank falling for his own lines too?
> 
> enjoy guys!

It has been a week since Frank was with Mikey and he has been with his other toys, but after that first night they are not good enough. He wants another taste. Unfortunately there has been no chance till tonight.

"Frankie! Bob asked me to the movies!"

"Great Gee, what's wrong?"

"You know I can't go if I don’t take Mikey. Sorry Mikes."

 

Mikey shrugs having gotten used to being in the way when it comes to Gerard and maybe even his parents.

"It's not your fault I'm a burden."

  
"You are not a burden Mikey, nor will you ever be. I'm sure Bob will understand."

"Hey Gee, why don't I take Mikey? That way you and Bob can see what you want if it's not appropriate for our little princess here to see."

 

Mikey plays with the collar of his shirt while blushing at the name.

"I guess it a good thing you have a best friend like Frank.

 

"Hell yeah! Frankie, you are amazing!"

"Yeah, well you know...oh right, of course you know!"

Gerard rolled his eyes and Frank giggled.

"So Bob will pick the two of us up and you can meet us at the theater."

"Sounds like a plan! I will go tell Bob!"

Gerard practically tripped as he tried to get up from the table. He tried to walk coolly to where Bob was sitting, but he failed and ran the last few steps. Frank laughed and the looked at Mikey and smiled. He reached under the table and squeezed his thigh.

"So what do you want to see tonight Mikes?"

 

Mikey looked back at him and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."<hr />

Frank arrived at the theater early and he was happy he did cause he ran into his IG friend, Allen. They really weren't friends like Gerard and him were, but they had the same taste in boys so that made them something. To Allen though, Frank was VK or Virgin Killer as he was known on his IG.

"Hey there VK, what's going on?"

"I'm here for the parade, what do you think fuck face?"

"Whoa, easy there, am I intruding on something?"

"Yeah, now get the fuck out of here and do not talk to me."

"Okay, geeze."

"Sorry, I'm just...I'm meeting my latest prey and you know how it is."

"Oh, gotcha. Hey, IG me later?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Frankie, we're here!"

Allen didn't get a chance to move fast enough before Gerard dragged Bob and Mikey up to where he and Allen were. Mikey looked at the boy and then at Frank.

"Who's this?"

 

"Just a guy I've been killing time with waiting for you. His name is Allen."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Gee and this is my little brother Mikey and...my boyfriend Bob."

 

"Hello."

Mikey turns to Gerard.

"Are you coming to get me right after the movie or are you guys going to do something else?"

 

"Well...Bob wanted to take me out to dinner and..."

"Don't worry Gee, I got Mikey."

Frank pulled Mikey close to him.

"You two go have fun."

 

"But not too much Gee."

Mikey smiles. Bob and Gerard walk off and Frank takes Mikey's hand.

"Have fun Allen."

"You to, uh Frank."

 

"Bye."

Mikey turns to Frank.

"So did you figure out what we're going to watch?"

 

Frank walks Mikey back to his car and opens the door for him. As he slides in Frank leans in and whispers in Mikey's ear.

"I thought we would go someplace quiet so I can watch you writhe beneath me baby."

 

Mikey was breathless with those few words.

"Okay."

 

"Good girl."

Frank closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car. His phone chimed and he looked at it.

_"You lucky son of a bitch."_

Frank smirked and shot a quick message back.

_"You know it fucker."_

He got in the car and placed a hand on Mikey, moving it to his inner thigh as he started the car and they drove off.

* * *

 

"Fuck, that's it baby, God look at you."

Mikey was on his knees for Frank pumping his cock hard and fast with his head thrown back. Frank took a quick pic and saved it to his very special folder.

"Come on baby, cum for me."

 

"Oh God!"

Mikey knows what he said before about masturbating, but doing it for someone else is a whole different feeling. Hearing how much they love watching you turns you on even more and before you know it you're spilling yourself all over your hand.

"Frankiiiiiiiiiie!"

 

"Good girl baby, such a good girl, now lick your hand clean."

 

Mikey moved his hand to his mouth and looked at Frank as he dragged his tongue over his knuckles. Frank looked at his watch.

"Time to get you back home Cinderella."

 

Mikey smiles and nods.

"Okay Sir."

 

"You are learning. I like that. You deserve a reward. How about ice cream?"

 

Mikey giggles and nods.

"Okay, but don't you think I've had enough cream?"

 

Frank laughs.

"Too much baby, too much."

* * *

"Did you guys have a good time?"

Gerard was waiting outside having a cigarette, which he was not supposed to do.

 

"An amazing time. Why are you smoking Gee?"

 

"Oh uh..."

"Gee, you didn't..."

Gerard choked a bit.

"What! No! No of course not!"

"Oh, cause you know smoking and..."

"Frankie!"

 

"Stop smoking that Gee!"

Mikey snatched the cigarette from Gerard and threw it down.

"Would you want me picking up that habit?"

 

"No...of course not."

Gerard frowns looking down at the ground.

"Take it easy kiddo."

Frank put an arm around Gerard knowing he was sensitive.

 

"And of course you would side with him. You probably smoke too to go along with your bad boy status right?"

Mikey was so annoyed right now with both of them.

 

"Mikey!"

Gerard was shocked at how Mikey was speaking to Frank.

"Frank was nice enough to bring you to the movies and I see he got you ice cream and you are being rude!"

"Gee, leave the kid alone."

 

"Thank you for tonight Frank."

Mikey hugged him and left a small kiss on his cheek away from Gerard's eye sight.

"Can we go home now?"

 

Gerard smiled.

"Yeah, we can. See you Monday Frankie."

"Sure Gee. Bye Mikey.”

 

"Bye Frank."

Mikey waves and starts walking after looking at Frank one more time.

 

"You and Frank are becoming pretty close now huh?"

Gerard heads into the house and walks down the stairs to their room.

"You wouldn't have a crush on him would you?"

Before Mikey can say anything, Gerard laughs.

"I'm kidding Mikes, I know he is way too old for a kid like you and besides, I don't think his girlfriend would approve."

Gerard ruffles Mikey's hair yawning.

"I'm going to pass out after I text Bob goodnight."

Gerard goes back upstairs to grab his phone.

 

Mikey felt like he had been hit in his gut. Why wouldn't Frank tell Mikey he had a girlfriend? Why would he use Mikey like that? He felt so... hurt. What did he expect... it's Frank; he's a jerk. Mikey strips out of his clothes quickly not wanting to be in anything Frank bought him. He even skipped out on his footies knowing how Frank feels about them. He grabbed a tee shirt and slipped it on. He got into bed and grabbed his teddy bear and turned to his wall. He didn't want Gerard to see him cry.

* * *

 

"Hey Gee hey Mikey."

Frank walked up to the Ways on Monday morning and was met with the coldest shoulder he ever experienced.

"Hey Gee, what's wrong with Mikey?"

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed I guess. Oh hey, there's Bob, I'll see you guys later."

Once Gerard was out of the area, Frank walked up to Mikey.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

 

"Ray!"

Mikes!"

Mikey ignored Frank and walked away. Frank stood there stunned. Was there anyway that Mikey figured out what he was doing? No way, cause than Gerard would have been pissed. No this was something else. He needed to play the hurt card. He looked up at Mikey walking away and made eye contact with his friend Ray. He could use that to his advantage. He sighed and dropped his shoulders and walked away slowly, fairly sure that the other boy was watching him. He needed to play this up good. By lunch time, it would be around the school that the usually happy Frank was anything but.

 

"What's up with Frank?"

"What do you mean?"

"He looks like someone killed his dog."

"He doesn't have a dog and who cares. He's a jerk?"

"Two weeks ago you thought he was okay and now he's a jerk again?"

"People never stop being jerks if it's in their blood."

Mikey started walking and Ray followed him.

* * *

 

"I don't know he just kept his head down the whole class."

"I think someone died close to him."

"The teacher didn't even bother him."

"Never saw him like that before."

Gerard was worried. Frank looked a mess. He claimed he was just tired.

"I'm good Gee. I'm just gonna..."

Frank headed out the door next to the lunch room. Gerard continued to the cafeteria. He saw Ray and Mikey at the table already.

 

"Hey Gee! Where's your sidekick?"

Ray asks looking around for Frank.

"Probably screwing someone."

Mikey says to himself.

 

"He's been really depressed all day. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Gerard sat down and started to eat his lunch.

 

Mikey kept his mouth shut.

"So has your brother. He still has all of his fries."

"Shut up Ray."

Mikey gets up and throws his fries in the trash. He leaves out the side door.

 

"Man, when Mikey gets in a bad mood..."

Gerard trailed off as he heard Bob call his name. He sighed and asked Ray to watch his stuff as he went over to talk to him.

 

Ray sat there staring at Gerard's stuff. If both of them are so upset then it must be because of each other. Ray would surely be asking Mikey what's going on. ;

* * *

"A girlfriend. Girlfriend. Mikey never thought Frank would have a girlfriend.

"She's probably way better than me. Why am I so stupid?"

* * *

 

Frank sat on the outer wall smoking way too many cigarettes. He still could not figure out why the younger Way was so angry at him. He scrolled through his phone looking at the pics that he took of Mikey when he was not looking. Most of them were dirty indeed, but there was one where Mikey was laughing when they were eating ice cream. He smiled at that.

* * *

 

"She's probably pretty and doesn't have to wear dorky glasses. She's probably bonier than me with straight hair. I look like I sat in the heat too long with this bushy mess on my head. He just wanted to use me. I am so stupid!"

Mikey yells out and stomps his foot He feels like he's having a tantrum. He's so close to exploding.

* * *

 

Frank finished his fourth cigarette and looked at the time. He was not going to stick around school in this funk, which was starting to feel real. He hopped off the wall.

"Fuck this."

Frank started to head to the parking lot and his car. Mikey looked off into the distance and saw what looked like Frank. He began walking faster than he thought possible until he was running. When he got over to Frank he pushed him and screamed at him.

"Why would you use me!? How could you do that to me!?"

 

Frank felt the rush as he was pushed down and then Mikey was standing over him screaming about being used. Frank schooled himself before he blurted anything out that he would regret. He needed more info.

"What? What are you talking about?"

 

"I'm talking about you being a filthy scummy person! You're horrible!"

 

"I-I-I don't understand

 

"You don't understand!? I don't understand! I don't understand how you can do this to me? You had the nerve to feign hurt when I laughed at you for saying you cared about me! You don't care about me!"

 

Frank decided to go for the offensive now. He stood up and pushed Mikey.

"Look, I don’t know what's up your ass, but you don’t have to take it out on me. I'm out of here."

Frank started walking off again.

 

Mikey rushed after Frank again and yanked him around. He pushed him and got in his face.

"Do you fuck her!?"

Mikey was shocked with what came out of his mouth, but he doesn't regret it.

 

"Who?!"

Frank was getting pissed now. He's on school property and older so if they catch him hurting an underclassman, he's toast.

 

"You tell me! Who is she!? How long have you been with her!?"

 

Okay school property or not, Frank had had enough. He grabbed Mikey and dragged him to his car tossing him in the back seat and climbing on top of him pinning his hands.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who is _;She_?"

 

"Get off of me!"

Mikey struggled and kicked under Frank trying to get away from him.

 

"No, not until you start making some sense!"

Frank pinned the younger boy tightened and locked his thighs around his legs pinning those too.

 

"Gerard told me you have a girlfriend."

 

"What? I don't have a girlfriend, I'm gay! I've never even kissed and girl...oh...oh shit!"

Frank understood now.

"Look...your brother doesn't know I'm gay. I know it's stupid, but I didn't tell him cause I never wanted things to be awkward between us when he found out he was gay. I told him I had a girlfriend, but the girl I showed him a pic of was a model from Europe."

Frank let's go of Mikey's hands and opens his phone to show him the magazine article in Italian Vogue, but forgot that the pic of Mikey laughing was still there.

 

"Why would you make up that lie? Is she your boyfriend in disguise? "

 

"What?"

Frank dropped the phone on Mikey in surprise and scrambled for it before Mikey could grab it.

 

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

 

"No Mikey, I don't. I am not currently dating anyone...well unless you count going out with you."

 

"I'm the only person you're messing around with?"

 

Frank's demeanor began to soften now that he seemed to be out of danger.

"Of course baby. Why would I need anyone else?"

 

"Because I'm not enough."

 

"What are you talking about? Why would you say that?"

 

"Because I'm nobody. I'm just Mikey. That doesn't mean anything to you."

 

Frank sat up and pulled Mikey into his lap.

"Baby no. You are not nobody. You are somebody to me. Somebody very special."

 

"I hope so."

Mikey doesn't want Frank to share himself with anyone else. He wants all of him.

 

Frank held Mikey tightly not wanting to do anything to scare him all again.

"Do you believe me baby?"

 

"I think so."

 

"Good."

Frank smiled at his boy caressing his face.

 

Mikey laid on Frank's shoulder and sighed, content with everything.

 

Frank's phone buzzed and he opened it to see who was calling and Mikey got to see the pic of him laughing. It was Gerard of course.

"Hey Frank have you seen Mikey?"

"Yeah Gee, I got him. He decided to talk a bit about what's bothering him.

 

Mikey took Frank's phone and hung up. He leaned forward and kissed him.

 

*

*

*

Frank carried Mikey up to his room. His mom and dad were both at work for another three hours. He put him on his bed and began stripping himself as he looked down at his treasure. Mikey moved his hands to Frank's pants and started opening them urgently.

 

"Ah ah baby, no touching, you just watch."

 

"Yes, Sir."

Mikey stared at Frank's perfect skin.

 

"Good girl. Now you strip for me. I want to see everything."

 

"Yes, Sir."

Mikey moved his fingers to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He then moved his hands to his pants.

 

"Slowly baby, I want to enjoy the show."

"Okay."

Mikey slowly pulls down his zipper and reveals that he's not wearing any underwear. The jeans Frank bought are very tight.

"Very nice baby, very nice."

Frank ran a finger down Mikey's chest to the top of his cock.

 

"Mmmm."

Mikey lifted up and slid his pants off slowly and kicked his shoes off.

 

"I want you to give me a show baby."

Frank stepped over to his stereo and turned on some rhythmic music. He put his phone down to plug in, but secretly set it to record.

 

"You want me to dance?”

 

Frank laughed lightly.

"Sort of. I basically want you to preen for me on the bed like it is a stage, but staying on your knees...well mostly."

 

Mikey nods his understanding and gets up on his knees. He began dragging his hands up his inner thighs. He doesn't mind putting on a show for Frank, because he loves when he watches him. He wants Frank to praise him and be proud to call Mikey his. He moved his hands up more over his hips and squeezed.

He licks his hand and moves it down to his cock. He stroked it lazily while sucking on his fingers.

 

"Beautiful baby, just fucking gorgeous."

 

Mikey moans and moves his hands down to his opening. He's never touched himself like that in that spot, but he wants a show. So he pushes one of his slender fingers into himself slowly. His moan quickly turned into a groan.

"God."

 

"Fuck baby, turn around, let me see you."

 

Mikey turned and leaned on his elbow. He reached down and up to get back to his entrance and slid his finger back inside. He pushed in and out and moaned Frank's name as he felt around inside of himself. He thought it would hurt more than it actually does.

 

"So needy baby you’re begging for me."

Frank stepped closer, but out of the camera shot. He ran a finger down Mikey's back to the top of his ass.

 

"Please Frankie? Please touch me."

 

"I'll do something better than that."

Frank moved quickly turning Mikey so again he was the only one in the camera shot and then got on his knees and licked a stripe up one of his ass cheeks.

 

"Frankie oh God Frankie please more."

 

"You want more baby? Tell me what you want."

Frank licked closer to the center this time.

 

"Taste what's your baby please?"

 

"You mean here?"

Frank licked up the center and dragged his tongue across Mikey's opening.

 

"God yes Sir."

Mikey's body quakes with the touch. Frank smirks watching Mikey quiver with anticipation. His whole body is on fire and only Frank can put it out. He leans forward and gives his boy what he begged for.

 

"Oh God it's so good."

When Mikey saw it in the porn he thought it had to be good and now he knows. Frank dove right in and didn't stop till the boy was a mass of quivering jelly on the bed, but he made sure to stay away from his prostate just grazing it on purpose.

 

"Frankie pleeeaaassseee."

 

"What baby?"

 

"I want you. Take me.l

 

"Whoa baby, not so fast."

Frank pulled away from the boy.

"Mikey..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Turn around baby, we need to talk."

 

"Okay?"

Mikey turned around and looked at Frank hoping he didn't upset him.

 

"Do you realize what you are asking me?"

 

"I'm only asking you to do what I started doing to myself."

 

"You said to take you. That is asking for more than just that.

 

"Well then stop when you think it's too much."

 

"You need to decide that, not me baby."

 

"I just wanted you to use your fingers on me."

 

"I can do that for you. I want to see you though. I want to watch the pleasure on your face."

 

"Whatever you want Frankie."

 

"Sit on my lap baby."

 

Mikey crawled into Frank's lap and kissed him.

"I want you so bad. I never thought I would want you."

 

"I'm honored baby, but it’s too soon, you need to have patients and have fun."

 

"I meant your fingers again babe. I only want your penis in my mouth for now or my hand."

 

"You are so adorably innocent baby."

Frank kissed Mikey and then reached for his bottle of lube.

 

"That's what you like about me right?"

 

"Oh baby, you have no idea how much that turns me on. I don't want those boys in the porns. They just look the part, but you, you are perfect."

 

"You really think so?"

 

"No baby, I know so."

 

"I think you said you want to watch the pleasure on my face?"

Mikey bit his lip and looked down innocently.

 

"That I do baby. Now lift up on your knees a little."

 

Mikey lifts up with his arms on Frank's shoulders. He towers over him a little. Frank takes the fingers that he has lubed up and circled one slowly around Mikey's opening before pushing it slowly in. Mikey's face screws up in ecstasy. Frank's finger is thicker than Mikey's and it feels good to him.

 

"You like that baby?"

 

"Yes, Frankie."

Mikey moans and moves down a little on Frank's finger.

"More, please."

 

Frank begins to thrust his finger in and out of Mikey. Mikey moans and bites his lip. He moves up and down more on Frank.

"Oh!"

 

On that last down stroke, Frank pushed a second finger inside.

 

"Frankie!"

Mikey shook on him and around his fingers.

 

"Shhh relax baby, I got you."

Frank gripped the back of Mikey's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Mikey melted into him. He still can't believe its Frank that he's with. He never would've thought Frank would want anything to do with him and he surely didn't, but then Frank was being perfect and Mikey wanted him. Frank continued to work his two fingers inside seeking out the boy's prostate.

Mikey rode Frank's fingers and whined loudly into Frank's mouth. He pulled back and let his head fall back. His eyes rolled back.

 

"Gonna cum for me little girl?"

 

"Oh God, Frankie, yes! Yes!"

Mikey digs his nails into Frank's shoulders and move down on his fingers more.

 

"Come on that's it, show me how pretty you look when you cum. Paint us white."

 

"Oh Goooood!"

Mikey gasps and starts pulsating around Frank's fingers as he cums all over them. His mouth is hung open and his eyebrows are knitted with his eyes rolled back again. He's never felt this good before.

 

"Beautiful."

 

Mikey pants and falls forward on Frank.

 

"Good job baby."

 

"You make me feel so good."

 

"You deserve to feel good baby."

Frank's phone rang.

"Hey Gee."

Frank stepped away for a moment. He cock still rock hard and standing proud leaking. Mikey went over to Frank and got on his knees. He takes Frank into his mouth and moans.

 

"Ahhhh...what? No, I'm waiting for him to commme out of the bathroom. I kind of haaave to gooo and you know…"

Frank grabs Mikey's head to try and still him, but it doesn't seem to be working. Mikey swirls his tongue around Frank's cock as he takes him into his throat and swallows around him.

 

"Fuck, he neeeds to hurry the fuuuuck up. No! I can't go in the sink!? Thaaaat was one time and weeeee were like eight!"

 

Mikey pulled off with a slurp and slapped Frank's thigh.

"Hang up the phone and pound my mouth."

Mikey looked at Frank over the rim of his glasses.

 

"No, Mikey said I can go now, but I have to hang up the phone. How should I know, he's your brother. Call you back in a bit. Bye Gee."

Frank pressed end call and tossed the phone as he grabbed Mikey's hair tightly.

"You are a naughty little girl and naughty little girls get punished."

 

"Punish me sure. Please."

Mikey opened his mouth for Frank to slide inside of.

 

Frank pushed his cock in all the way to the back of Mikey's throat and held it there watching Mikey's eyes water. Mikey tried his best not to choke on Frank and his own spit. He relaxes his throat for Frank. Tears spill down his cheeks. He feels dirty and he loves it.

 

"You want me to pound your mouth huh? Get on the bed and lay down."

 

Mikey crawled over to the bed and climbed on top. He laid down and waited for Frank to join him.

 

Frank climbed on the bed and straddled Mikey's chest. He rested his hands on the wall.

"Open up little girl."

 

Mikey opened his mouth and leaned forward to take Frank's penis in.

 

Frank shoved his cock in hard and began to pump his hips fast.

 

Mikey gagged a little at first, but he didn't stop Frank. His eyes are still watery, even more now, and still he wants more. He wants to be choking. Frank threw his head back moaning as he slammed his cock in the back of Mikey's throat. Things had progressed much further than he had thought they would. He would have this boy's virginity before Christmas. Mikey gripped Frank's butt and held him into his mouth. He started working his throat muscles around Frank's head. That was it, all Frank could take. He cried out Mikey's name as he came down the boy's throat. Mikey swallowed everything Frank gave him. He kept swallowing even after Frank is horribly sensitive.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

Frank fell to the side of Mikey on his pillow.

"Damn baby, barely month in and you are practically a pro!"

 

"I have an amazing guy that I like to be a pro for."

 

"Thank fuck for that."

Frank lays content for a moment.

"You have to call your brother back you know."

"I don't want to talk to him. Can't you just take me home?"

 

"Baby..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Just make the call."

Frank got up and headed into the bathroom.

 

Mikey picked up the phone and dialed.


	6. Garbage Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well you see Mikey Mouse, in college, you get to explore and that includes not tying yourself down to one person. Oh you may have one or two people that you prefer, but usually they are as open minded as you are and are willing to also explore."
> 
> Gabe lifted Mikey's chin and looked in his eyes.
> 
> "Are you an explorer Mikey Mouse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So just when you though that Frank the oiliest slime ball for tricking and using Mikey...along comes Gabe.
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

"Hey Mikes, you okay?"

Gerard couldn't help putting on the big brother voice.

"I was worried the way you were behaving at school."

"I'm okay now. I talked with Frank about what was bothering me."

"Good. Are you coming home now?"

"Uh, um, I think so. It's up to Frank since he'd be bringing me."

Frank came out after taking a quick shower. His hair was damp and a towel was slung over his neck as well as one around his waist. He winked at Mikey as he went to find some clean boxers.

"Frankie, Gee wants to know if you'll be bringing me home now?"

"Sure kiddo, let me just get changed."

Frank slips on his boxers under his towel and then let's it drop.

"He says he is. See you soon."

Mikey hangs up the phone and sits up on the bed. He grabs his clothes and stands up.

Frank walks over to Mikey and pulls him in by the waist.

"You have time to take a shower if you want baby."

"Okay."

Mikey smiles shyly. It's like he was a different person an hour ago when he wanted to hurt Frank.

"In fact, I wish you could have joined me in mine."

Frank buries his face in Mikey's neck, breathing in his scent before swatting his ass in the direction of the bathroom.

"Get going before I lose control and ravage you again."

"I wouldn't mind that."

Frank laughed.

"Get going you little nympho...no wait...my little nympho."

Frank kissed Mikey again and then let go of him.

Mikey walked into the bathroom and started the water to get himself cleaned up. 

* * *

When Mikey arrived home Gerard noticed that he was acting...different. Like he was floating on air for lack of a better wording.

"You seem really happy Mikes. Whatever Frankie said to you sure cheered you up."

"Well we just had some fun playing around is all. Singing and dancing for a bit."

Mikey shrugged and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Frankie? Singing and dancing?"

Gerard tilted his head like a dog would hearing a weird noise.

"You could call it that, yeah."

Mikey nods and takes a sip of his water.

"You two have struck up a strange friendship this year, but you know what?"

Gerard grabbed the glass Mikey was drinking from and took a sip.

"I think I like you better this way. More happy and open to expression."

"Uh, yeah. Also I was right. Frank does smoke."

Mikey took his glass back and headed for their room.

Gerard was trying to figure out what that meant when the phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Ray, yeah sure hold on."

Gerard carried the phone to the basement.

"Hey Mikes, Ray's on the phone."

Mikey stopped untying his shoe to take the phone. He hooked it between his ear and shoulder and begin untying his shoes again.

"What's up Ray?"

"You tell me?"

Ray says accusingly and suddenly Mikey feels like he's back two hours ago with Frank.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well first off you sound chipper."

Mikey chuckles and kicks off his shoes that Frank bought him and walked over to the couch where he and Frank first messed around.

"I am feeling better now."

"I'm sure you are. Frank's feeling better now too huh?"

"How would you know?"

Mikey played with the hem of his shirt that was exposing his hip bones.

"Because I just saw him riding by and he honked and waved all happily to me."

Mikey giggled at the fact that he could have something to do with that.

"Well that's good. We're both doing better."

"Yeah. I find it funny that you both were so miserable at the sane time and then you're both happy go lucky at the same time."

"So what are you implying Ray?"

"I'm implying that maybe you two are the reason why the other was upset."

"Okay... so Frank and I got into a little spat. So what? Friends can't do that?"

"Oh come on Mikey! Lay off that! You and Frank are not friends and you never were! You never will be! You two are more than that. I'm not blinded by a Bob that I can't see it. I know what's going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Frank are dating each other!"

"You're being paranoid."

Was Mikey and Frank really being that careless. Why should it matter if they are though? They should be allowed to date right? They shouldn't be a secret.

"No, I'm not. You two are horrible at covering it up."

"Well so what if we are. What's it to you?"

"Nothing. I just think that as your best friend that you would tell me."

"I never thought I would even be dating Frank. It just happened."

Mikey lay back on the couch remembering everything that happened that first night on the couch he's on.

"It just happened."

"Right. Well I'm coming over tomorrow and we're going to talk about this."

"Bye Ray."

Mikey hung up the phone and dropped it onto the floor. He moved his hand to his pants and opened them to give his semi some space to breathe. His thoughts were making him aroused, but he was just going to drift off into a nap.<hr />

Gerard and Frank were playing video games when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck! I'm going to kill whoever that is for making me lose!"

"You were already losing Gee."

"Fuck you Frankie."

Gerard stalked over to the door and pulled it open fast. He looked out pissed and then his face softened when he saw it was Ray.

"Hey Ray, you here to see Mikey?"

"Yeah. Hey Gee."

Ray walked into the house and looked over at Frank.

"Hey Frank."

"Hey Ray, been a while huh...I mean besides school that is. Want some chips?"

Frank held the bowl of Munchies that he brought over.

"It's Cool Ranch blend."

Ray stands there confused for a second that Frank was sharing food with him. Whatever Mikey did or said to him the day before must've really worked.

"Yeah, sure."

Mikey came up the basement stairs and out into the living room. He saw that Ray was indeed the person he assumed was at the door. He tried pulling down his shirt then remembered it was bought to fit the way it did. Instead he held leaned against the back of the chair and folded his arms over his chest.

"Hey Ray."

Mikey messes in his hair and Ray swats his hand away.

"Oooh, snacks. Can I have some?"

"Of course you can kiddo."

Frank holds the bowl out for Mikey to grab some. Mikey takes a handful and pops some of it into his mouth. He munches as he stands up and walks over to the window. He peeks out the blinds to see if there was any sign of their parents.

"Hey, Gee? Are mom and dad working late or going out after work?"

"I'm not sure, why, got a hot date tonight?"

Gerard giggled and elbowed Frank. Frank just smiled and took a sip of his soda.

 

"I wanted to have over Ray's cousin, Gabe."

Ray looked over to where Mikey was still looking out the window.

"You talked to Gabe?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"When did you even get his number?"

Mikey turned to look at Ray.

"He asked for mine like two years ago when we had that sleep over for your birthday."

"Oh. You know he has a crush on you right?"

Mikey chuckles nervously.

"No he doesn't."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Frank was having fun making Gerard miserable in the game when he heard the word crush and he caused his car to go flying off the road and over a cliff. Gerard took advantage and sped up before his car could be respawned.

"You can still invite him over. Mom won't mind. Just stay down the basement and keep it down, that's all."

Frank looked at Gerard, but he was concentrating on the game so Frank tried to bring his attention back too.

"Thanks, Gee. Can we have pizza too? Gabe says it'll be a late birthday present for me."

"And he says he doesn't have a crush. He doesn't even get me late birthday gifts."

Mikey rolls his eyes and walks and stands in front of the television.

"So can we Gee? Can Gabe buy us pizza?"

"I would never say no for free pizza. You staying Frankie?"

"Actually, I kind of had other plans and..."

"Please stay Frank. I'm sure your other plans aren't better than hanging with us."

Mikey pouts a little with his hands on his exposed hips. Ray watches in disbelief as Mikey flirts shamelessly and Gerard is none the wiser.

"Yeah Frankie, we can all watch a movie together!"

Frank thinks. Why would he want to be here with another guy that is trying to muscle in on his property? Then he smiles.

"Sure Gee, hey, why don’t you invite Bob over too? Make it an even amount of people?"

Gerard begins to blush and glow.

"Yeah, I can see if he's busy."

Gerard gets up to grab his phone and Frank smiles at Mikey with a million dollar wattage.

"Sure kiddo, I'll stay."

"Okay, good."

Mikey giggles and hops over to the game closet and starts rummaging through it.

"Because of you I'm going to have to watch my cousin check Mikey out tonight."

Ray says to Frank referring to Mikey's tight clothing.

"No one says you have to look you know...unless you like looking."

Frank watched as Ray sputtered and turned three shades of red just as Gerard returned with a light shade of his own.

"Bob said he would come over."

"Great!"

Mikey crawls backwards with a few games.

"We should play board games. You guys are going to go blind on that television."

"Says the boy with glasses."

"Shut it sponge boy."

Ray pouts and touches his hair.

"So are you gonna call Gabe back?"

Gerard is suddenly aware of how slovenly he looks.

"I need to take a shower, be right back."

"Whoa, wait a minute...you shower? You are going to shower for Bob? Look Mikey, it is true love!"

"I've have known that. He giggles under his sheets at night talking with Bob."

Mikey picks up the phone and starts dialing Gabe's number.

"Mikey!"

Gerard really turned red now and Frank had to rub it in to avoid listening in on Mikey conversation.

"Awww Gee, you and Bob doing pillow talk late at night."

"Shut up Frank!"

"Hi Gabe. Yes. Yes. You just make sure you have enough. I love pizza Gabe!"

Mikey giggles at Gabe.

"I can only imagine what he just said."

Ray mumbles to himself.

"Yeah me too."

Frank mutters under his own breath. He looks at his attire and realizes he is no match right now.

"Hey Gee, since I was not originally planning to stay, I need to run home and sort out a few things. I will be back in time for pizza promise."

"Sure Frankie."

Frank gets up and stretches and grabs his jacket.

"Be back in a bit boys."

 

"Hold on."

Mikey looks at Frank and smiles.

"Don't be too long Frankie."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Mikey smiles again and turns back to the door.

"Sure. See you the. Gabe. Bye."

Mikey hung up and sat the phone down. He'll be here in about an hour."

"Great."

"So I am going to hop in the shower then. Mikey you and Ray straighten up our room so we can fit everyone."

Gerard kissed Mikey on the cheek and then headed to the bathroom where it could be sworn he was humming, "So this is Love" from Cinderella.

"Come on Ray."

Mikey jumps up and heads to his room with Ray behind him.

* * *

Frank checks himself one more time in the mirror.

"All right Gabe, let's see you compete with this."

Frank grabs his jacket and steps out the door. He jumps in his car and takes off for the Way house.

* * *

Mikey opens the door and smiles at the boy behind it.

"Hey Bob, Gee is in our room. You can head on down."

Ray pointed to the room as Bob walked past him.

"Gabe said he'll be five more minutes."

"Cool. I'll just wait up here for him. You can go down if you want."

"Nah, I'll wait with you."

"Okay."

As soon as Mikey sits down the bell is ringing again. Ray laughs as Mikey huffs and stands to go answer the door. This time it was Gabe on the other side.

"Hey Gabe!"

Mikey reached up and wrapped his arms around Gabe's neck as Gabe held his waist in his hands to return the hug. It has been almost eight months since they've seen each other.

 

"I missed you Mikey Mouse, look how tall you got!"

Gabe lingered in the hug a little longer. The boy felt good pressed against him.

"Hey Mikes, are you gonna wait for Frankie to order the...oh, hi Gabe."

"Gee Way, what's shaking my man?"

"Gabe, I asked you not to call me that."

"Everything okay Babe?"

Bob came back up the stairs and stared daggers at the boy holding his boyfriend's little brother.

"You must be Gabe."

"Yeah, and you are?"

Bob grabbed Gerard and pulled him in.

"Gerard's boyfriend Bob."

"Nice to meet you Bob."

Gabe held his hand out while still holding Mikey close. Bob took it as the door opened and Frank walked in. Mikey turned and his jaw dropped. He quickly closed his mouth so no one would notice him gaping at Frank. He wasn't wearing what he had on previously which baffled Mikey a bit. He was wearing all black and his jeans fit so tightly Mikey thought they were molded on for a moment.

"Did you go on a quick date?"

"Huh? No, I just showered and changed. Why? Is it too dressed down?"

Frank turned as if to try and see what Mikey was looking at, knowing fully well Mikey was looking.

"Gee? Do you see something wrong?"

"Nope, other than you wore that to school a few days ago."

"The shirt yeah, but mom did laundry, so...wait fuck you, how would you know?"

"You wore it inside out."

Frank laughed.

"Yeah, well if someone was more careful at lunch, I would not have had to turn it."

"So you are still in high school with Gee, that's so cute. What are you a sophomore?"

Frank wanted to punch Gabe so hard right now.

Mikey giggles.

"Frankie's a senior. You got here just in time. Now we can order and play some games."

Mikey walks over to Frank and takes his hand. He leads him to the basement as if he's never been there before. Frank smirks because he can clearly see that Gabe did not like that he was pushed away.

"Get used to it cause he is mine."

Frank mumbles under his breath. As they are heading down the dark stairs, Frank takes advantage of the alone moment to whisper in Mikey's ear.

"Did you like what you saw baby?"

"Yes. You look amazing."

Mikey turns around and touches Frank's chest while kissing him quickly. He pulls back not wanting to chance being caught. As Frank makes his way down the stairs he looks up and sees Gabe and he does not look happy. Frank twiddles his fingers at the older boy and then laughs as Mikey pulls him into the room. Behind Gabe comes Ray, then Bob and Gerard.

"Okay, so what kind of pizza are we getting?"

 

"I want buffalo chicken to be one of the kinds."

Mikey pats his bed and smiles.

"Come sit Gabe."

Gabe smiles and sits down making sure to trap Mikey at the end so there is no room on the other side of him.

"Mikey Mouse, you can have anything you want."

Mikey smiles brightly and giggles innocently.

"Well then in that case I want some garlic knots and fries too."

Mikey leans into Gabe's ear.

"But that's just for me."

Mikey giggles again.

Gerard makes a low growling sound that only Bob and Frank heard.

"What's up Gee?"

"Gabe is too close to Mikey."

Bob looks at Gerard's face worried.

"Don't worry Gee; I'll take care of it."

Frank rests a hand on his best friend's arm. Gerard smiles at him and snuggles into Bob's chest.

"The three of us want garbage pizza."

Gabe looks up from Mikey and smirks.

"How unoriginal."

"It's just pizza. What is garbage pizza anyway?"

"It's everything you can get on the pizza from the place. It's so good Mikes."

Gerard smiles.

"Not if there's mushrooms on it. Ew."

Mikey makes a yuck face and leans his head on Gabe's shoulder.

"I hate mushrooms."

"Don't worry, no one is going to make my Mikey Mouse eat any yucky old mushrooms."

Frank rolls his eyes.

"Trust me Mikes, there is so much stuff on the pizza that it all mixes together and you can't even taste the individual items."

"I think that is the best part of it. I mean I hate olives, but on garbage pizza, I can't taste them, but I know they are there. It's kind of cool."

Gerard looks up as Bob finishes speaking and sighs.

"Yeah...cool."

Frank cannot help, but laugh.

"Earth to Gerard on planet Bobbert, come in Gee."

"Huh?"

Even Bob laughs now.

"Who knew pizza topping could be cool?"

Mikey shakes his head.

"You know mushroom and onion pizza is Gabe's favorite."

"Ew! You probably have horrible breath after that. I love onions, though, so I could eat an onion pizza."

"How about Italian sausage, peppers, and onions for the third one then?"

Frank smiled up at Bob.

"That sounds really good too."

Frank pulls out his phone and calls Mikey's and Gerard's favorite pizza place.

"Hey Pete, what's up? Nah, hanging with the Ways. Yeah, listen, can I get three pies?"

Frank finishes the order and then hangs up.

"Pete will be here soon with the food."

"I wish he could stay."

"You just love the boys don't you Mikey?"

Mikey looks at Ray.

"What are you talking about? Pete and I are good friends. When I go get pizza he gives me free slices and he gives me his music books. He's helping me learn some songs on bass."

"Uh huh.”

"Hey, lay off, Pete's a good guy. I mean Patrick wouldn't give him the time of day if he wasn't."

Frank doesn't like anyone picking on his friends.

"Sounds like you and this Pete are pretty close there Frankie."

"Yeah we are...and it's Frank. No offense, but I don’t know you well enough."

"Geez."

Mikey says and rolls his eyes and looks at Gabe.

"Pete's great, you'll love him. Anyway how's college?"

"it's good. It was weird starting school in August instead of September, but I like my classes and most of my professors. You should visit me on campus. I can show you my dorm room."

"That'd be awesome. I can't wait to go to college myself. Are you dating someone?"

"Well you see Mikey Mouse, in college, you get to explore and that includes not tying yourself down to one person. Oh you may have one or two people that you prefer, but usually they are as open minded as you are and are willing to also explore."

Gabe lifted Mikey's chin and looked in his eyes.

"Are you an explorer Mikey Mouse?"

"Mikey, go upstairs with Frank and get plates and cups and wait for the pizza."

Gerard had his big brother voice in full effect.

"B-but Gabe's my guest and we were..."

"Come on Mikes, if you help me get the plates and cups quickly, you can come back down and I will wait for the pizza."

Frank tried to smooth things over a bit. He was just as pissed at Gabe, if not more, but he didn't want to scare Mikey. He smiled at Mikey gently.

"Okay Frankie."

Mikey stood up and headed for the stairs. Frank headed up behind Mikey and heard Gerard start to talk to Gabe. He hoped he was putting him in his place. When he got up the stairs he saw that Mikey was really upset.

"Hey, hey baby, what's wrong? Did Gee really upset you that much?"

Mikey just shakes his head and starts getting the glasses from the cabinet to save Frank the stretch.

"Mikey...please talk to me. I know you are upset."

"I don't understand why I was interrupted or why I had to come up here."

"Gee just wants to makes sure we have everything for the pizza that's all."

Frank thought for a moment and added.

"He's probably showing off for Bob a bit too. I mean...I like showing off for you at my house."

"Why?"

"Well...I mean why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you?"

Mikey doesn't think that's what Gerard's doing at all, but he wants to know why Frank does it.

"Um...I want to show you that you are special and that I can do things just for you?"

Frank's words furthermore tells Mikey that that's not what Gerard is doing.

"I still don't understand why you think I'm special."

Mikey grabs a few plates and sits them next to the glasses.

"Mikey..."

Frank walks up to the fragile boy and places a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"...you are special because you are you. Why would I want anything more?"

"Because there's a lot more out there for you to want. You heard what Gabe said, people explore, so you may think I'm special now, but that can change once you go to college. Or maybe there's already someone else for you and you'll find them next week. Either way I know I can't be the one for anyone."

Mikey leaves the kitchen and goes to sit down. Mikey could never take a chance with Gabe, because he wouldn't want him and only him, he doesn't even think Frank can just want him. He hopes that's not the case, though, because he doesn't know how he would feel about that.

"So you think I'm like Gabe huh? Well I will show you how much like him I am."

Frank takes off his jacket and balls up his fist and starts to head for the basement stairs again.

"Frankie?"

Mikey goes up behind him and grabs his arm.

"What are you doing?"

He's worried now and he doesn't know why Frank's suddenly so upset, but he doesn't like it.

"What did I say?"

"You said I'm like Gabe, so I am going to show you that you are wrong by knocking his fucking teeth in."

Frank pulls away from Mikey and continues walking.

Mikey runs behind him again and grabs him.

"Frankie, please don't. Please. That's not what I said. I never said that."

He holds him as tightly as he can.

"If you do this it'll only make you look bad. Don't hurt him for something you misunderstood that I said."

Frank turns around and pushes Mikey against the wall.

"Then what Mikey huh? What did you mean?"

Frank pins the younger boy with his wrists. He leans in and whispers.

"Tell me."

"I-I j-just meant that y-you could do better than m-me."

Mikey was scared now, he didn't know if Frank would hit him, but he was really hoping he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry."

"If you want me to leave you alone just say so. I'll leave and you can go be with your guest."

Frank puts slight pressure on Mikey's wrists and leans in moving warm air from his mouth into Mikey's skin. Mikey looks down at Frank with worried eyes. He didn't want Frank to think he doesn't want him around. Mikey wants him around more than he can admit.

"No. I don't want you to. I would've never begged you to stay if I wanted you to go."

"Begging you call this begging? I've heard better begging from you with my cock in your mouth."

Frank leans in and nips at Mikey's ear.

"F-Frankie... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that and... and... I want you to stay. Please stay."

"Oh? That sounded like a little hesitation there. You want me to stay? You want me...to stay or you want me?"

Frank trailed his mouth from Mikey's ear to his throat. Mikey let his head fall back on the wall.

"Both."

"Good..."

The doorbell rang.

"...but it's going to have to wait, cause Pete's here."

Frank let go of Mikey and walked over to the door.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothin much Frankie you?"

"Been busy working on a few projects."

"Anything for VK?"

Frank smirked.

"You could say that."

"Nice very nice."

"So come on down so you can get the money."

"Sure.":

Pete walks in and sees Mikey leaning against the wall.

"Sup Mikester?"

"Hi Pete."

Mikey's voice quivers and he rushes off to get the plates and cups and headed downstairs.

"What's up with him?"

"Beats me."

"Frankie...him?"

Frank turns and shrugs.

"Shit dude, you are hard core! I need to check my IG for sure now!"

Frank laughs and leads Pete down the stairs.

Mikey sits the things down on Gerard's bed and goes to sit on his own bed next to Gabe again.

"Sorry it took so long. Pizza just arrived."

Gabe pulls out a wade of cash.

"Here you go my man, keep the change."

Pete looks at the $40 he was handed for the $37 order.

"Thanks."

Pete puts the pizzas down and then hands a bag to Frank.

"Here you go Frankie."

"Thanks man."

"What's that? I didn't order that."

Gabe looks over the bill to make sure he was only charged for the pizzas.

"Don;t worry there Rockefeller, you only paid for the pizzas."

Pete laughs and high fives Frank.

"Catch you later Frankie. Bye Mikester."

"Bye Pete. So what is that in the bag?"

Mikey asks because he's a child with a wondering mind.

"Just a few favors that Pete owes me."

Frank pulled three boxes out of the bag and placed them on the table. One had fried mozzarella sticks inside, one had a mix of cold antipasta, and the last was fried dough covered in powder sugar. Frank put those aside.

Mikey picks up the box of pizzas and puts them in Gabe's arms.

"Would you mind taking that to the table? No one is eating on my bed."

The three pizzas are placed down and everyone grabs what they want. Frank grabs a piece of garbage pizza and the Italian sausage oen and snags a comfy spot on the sofa. He remembers what he did on this sofa the last time he was here with Mikey and it makes him smirk. That is till he notices Gerard blushing as he sits on the opposite end watching Bob get pizza for both of them. He nudges Gerard with his foot.

"Gee?"

"What?'

Gerard is beat red and Frank stifles a laugh.

"Sofa saw some action huh?"

"Shut up Iero."

"Forget it Way, I’m crowing about this one."

"So we haven't talked about you and Frank."

"What is there to talk about?"

Mikey observes the room as he takes a bite of his pizza.

"How did it all happen? When? Where? How?"

"Well it happened right there where he's sitting."

Mikey walks away and goes to talk with Gabe and leaving a very shocked Ray.

"So what are we talking about?"

Bob returns with pizza for Gerard. Gerard goes to move over, but Bob picks him up and sits where he was placing him in his lap.

"Best seat in the house huh Babe?"

"Mmmm."

Gerard snuggles into Bob eating his pizza forgetting all about what Frank was saying.

Gabe was contemplating stealing one of Frank fried foods when Mikey walks up.

"Hey there Mikey Mouse, hungry?"

Mikey smiles up at Gabe, which is refreshing since he's always looking down at everyone.

"I just finished a slice. I could go for another one, though."

"Well then, let me get it for you sweetheart."

Gabe pulls a piece of the Buffalo chicken pizza out and puts it on the plate. He pulls a random piece of chicken off and holds it out for Mikey.

"Open wide."

Mikey giggles and opens his mouth.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him."

Frank mumbles to himself as he ferociously tears into his pizza.

Ray sits down next to Frank and looks where he's staring off.

"Are you thirsty? I could get you something to drink."

Mikey asks Gabe while smiling sweetly at him.

"Can't I just drink you in?"

Frank rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. He looked over to see if Gerard noticed and then realized that Ray was sitting next to him. Ray watches Mikey giggle and shake his head.

"Trust me; I want it to end too."

"I don't think you can drink people without fangs."

Mikey walks off and grabs two cups he fills them both and takes a sip of the soda and hands the other to Gabe.

"Be right back."

Mikey refills his glass and takes it to Frank.

"Here you go, Frankie. I thought you'd be thirsty."

"Thanks kiddo."

Frank takes the glass and takes a small sip then places it on the table.

"What about me?"

Mikey rolls his eyes at his best friend and goes to get him a cup of soda too.

"Here. Don't drink it too fast unless you're getting your own refill."

Mikey walks back over to Gabe.

"Refreshing?"

"Not as refreshing as you would be, but it will do."

Mikey chuckles.

"What are you talking about Gabe? You play so much."

Gabe looms over Mikey.

"You have no idea how much. You should cum join me."

"Just tell me when and I'll try to get my parents to let me go somewhere with someone who isn't Gee, Ray, or Frank."

Mikey rolls his eyes clearly oblivious to what Gabe is inviting him to do. Gerard is shooting daggers at Gabe right now.

"Ray, get Mikey away from Gabe, I don’t like how close he is."

"He's not who you should be worried about honestly, but... never mind."

Ray stands up and goes to pull Gabe to the side. Mikey rolls his eyes and goes to sit where Ray just was.

"Is it 'everyone interrupt Gabe and Mikey's talking' night?"

"I don't think he is interested in talking to you."

Gerard grumbles as he finishes his slice of pizza.

"Wanna mozzarella stick Mikey?"

Frank holds the container out for the boy.

"Hold on."

Mikey holds his hand up to Frank while looking at his brother.

"What is that supposed to mean Juliet?"

"I don't trust him and he is way too old for you to be hanging out with him."

Gerard looked at Mikey and put his hands on his hips.

"And what do you mean by Juliet?"

"I hang out with you. He's only two years older. Oh wait... never mind. You drop me into your best friend's lap so you don't have to hang with me and I mean exactly what I said... Juliet. I don't understand why his age matters."

"Look Gee, maybe you should just trust Mikey, I mean he has good instincts. I'm sure he wouldn't hang around someone that would intentionally hurt him right Mikes?"

Gerard gave a look to Frank like he was insane.

"I'm not too sure about that."

Mikey stands up and leaves the basement all together.

"Where's he going?"

Ray points to the stairs that his best friend just climbed.

"Do you want to go after him babe?"

Gerard just sighed.

"I don't know if it will help. I'm only trying to be a good big brother and protect him."

"He knows that Gee. Look, let me go get him. Then you two can talk."

Frank gets up and heads up the stairs.<hr />

"He's so worried about Gabe and doesn't even know what his best friend is doing to me."

Mikey takes a sip of his water.

"Trust? He doesn't even know that his best friend is gay and touching on his own brother. He's so..."

Mikey groans and goes into the living room.

"Hey kiddo."

Frank finds Mikey curled up in the living room on the sofa.

"Want some company?"

"I have company... but I can't talk to them."

Mikey lays his head on the arm of the sofa and sighs.

"You can join me, though."

"Gee thanks Mikey."

Frank dropped on the other side of the sofa and pretended to be insulted.

"You know you asked me to stay for pizza too. I guess when Gabe's around I don't count huh."

"No, no... you do. It's just that I'm closer with Gabe through Ray. You and Gee kind of keep to yourselves until now... you seem interested in me. I just haven't seen him in a while that's all."

"I get that. I don't see Pete very often because he is working after school and on weekends. If it weren't for texting, Facebook, and Twitter, I would never know what he is doing."

"Sometimes I think I'll always be the one who can't do something, because I'm 'too young'. You know... Gerard knew exactly how old Gabe was before he gave me the okay to invite him over. I don't get it at all.

"Hey you two, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Listen, we need more popcorn and snacks for the movie. Wanna take Mikey and go get some at the corner store. It's only a short walk."

Gabe was shocked that Frank said to take the boy anywhere.

"Sure, I can do that. You up for it Mikey?"

"All three of us? I don't think Gee would like me going with Gabe on my own."

"it's cool, I'll take care of Gee for you. You guys just go and hurry back."

Frank patted Mikey on the thigh and then got up heading to the basement again. Gabe watched Frank go.

"Well Mikey Mouse, shall we?"

Mikey smiles at Frank's disappearing figure and nods. He suddenly wishes he was going with them.

"Okay."

Mikey stands up and goes to grab a jacket off the rack. When he gets outside he realizes it's not Gerard's jean jacket, but it's Frank. Gabe grabs his own jacket and puts his arm around Mikey's shoulder as he leads him out of the house and up the sidewalk.

* * *

"How could you let him go!?"

"Calm down Gee..."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! You let my baby brother go off with practically a fucking man!"

Gerard was seething and Bob was holding him back. He looked like he wanted to scratch Frank's eyes out. Frank turned to Ray.

"Would you tell him that your cousin is not going to hurt Mikey please?"

"I really don't see that happening. Gabe likes Mikey; he wouldn't hurt him... or anybody."

"See Gee and if you can't trust Mikey's best friend, who can you trust?"

Gerard growled and stormed upstairs.

"Man, he is pissed at you Iero."

"Yeah, what else is new? Look, I'm going to get going. Tell Mikey I said bye."

Frank packed up his food and left out the basement entrance.

Ray shook his head and sighed. 

* * *

"I already know three songs on bass!"

Mikey says happily as he walks back into the house with Gabe behind him.

"That's awesome Mikey Mouse! You have to come over and play for me sometime. We can have a jam session with my friends."

"Sure, that'd be great."

Gabe held the bags and opened the door for Mikey.

"Mylady?"

"Thanks Gabe."

Mikey walks into the house. Gabe walked in after and put the food on the counter.

"That was a nice walk. I needed that."

Mikey took off Frank's jacket and sat it on the back of the chair. When he did Frank's phone landed on the floor.

"Hm. I didn't know that was in there."

Mikey picks it up and heads to the basement.

"Come on down when you're ready."

Mikey goes downstairs.

"Hey, where's Frank?"

Ray tries to answer before Gerard blows up, but he doesn't succeed.

"He left and told me..."

"Michael James Way! You will not leave the house without someone that I see fit for you to be with!"

Gerard was still seething as he stalks up to Gabe.

"And you, you fucking pedophile! You stay away from my baby brother!"

"Why are you talking to him like that!? We only went to the store and came right back! He's my friend, Gerard! You don't get to tell me who I can be friends with!"

Ray goes over to his cousin and takes his arm.

"We should go, Gabe. You don't have to endure his name calling.

"Sorry Mikey."

Gabe walked out with Ray giving Mikey a little smile before the door closes.


	7. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank stepped closer to Mikey.
> 
> "Are you okay baby?"
> 
> Mikey stepped away from him.
> 
> "If you care about me then why are you just now asking if I'm okay? All you care about is your phone. Care to tell me why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So here you are, the moment you have all been waiting for...or is it?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Why are you the only person who can be happy!? You have your perfect parents and perfect little brother! Then you have your perfect boyfriend and your perfect best friend. What do I have!? Nothing! I can't have anything!"

"Oh stop over reacting! This proves that you are too immature to handle the kind of person that Gabe is! You just don’t know the warning signs!"

Gerard was close to tears now.

"You know what; I can handle anyone who comes my way! You don't get to make those choices for me! You're my brother, not my parent!"

"Mikey I..."

Gerard gives up. He turns and leaves the room. Bob shrugs and goes as well. The sound of the front door closing echoes through the house and then Mikey is alone. Mikey falls onto his bed and starts sobbing. He's so tired of being bossed around, or told that he's immature, or people thinking they know everything. Now he's alone with no one and his fun night is ruined. Of course Ray and Gabe have each other and Gerard and Bob. Frank probably left to do whatever with whomever and then there's Mikey... all alone. Sometimes he thinks that's how he'll end up in this world; alone.

Mikey rolls over and winces as something digs into his butt. He reaches back and is reminded of the fact that he has Frank's phone. A part of him wonders if Frank looked for his jacket before leaving or if he even knows he no longer has his phone. Mikey pulls it out of his pocket and looks at it. Mikey doesn't have a phone of his own so he barely even knows how to use it.

Still he fiddles with it a bit and looks through the many of games that Frank has downloaded. He is honestly the biggest game head Frank knows besides his brother. Mikey clicks on a file and sees that it's where photos are stored. He scrolls threw a few and smiles at them. Some of them are of the four of the boys at lunch.

One of the shots surprises Mikey, because it's of him at his locker reaching for his books. He wonders how Frank was so slick about getting that picture. He keeps scrolling until he gets to more photos and this time they are not of him at all. There are a few different guys, but it's very clear that they're with Frank and not pictures from the internet. One of the shots you can see Frank's reflection taking the photo.

The more he scrolls the angrier he finds himself getting. There are three boys in total that he's seen that are doing sexual things for Frank. Mikey doesn't see one photo of himself like that and doesn't know how he should feel about it. Was he not good enough for Frank to keep in his phone or did Frank not want to degrade him. Mikey's had enough of the photos either way and clicks out of them.

He sees another file, but a password is required for him to get into it. Mikey tries Frank's birthday, but isn't granted access. He tries Gerard's birthday and the day they met and still nothing. Mikey gives up and slams the phone on the bed. He begins crying again softly into his arms.

He really doesn't know what to think. Why would Frank lie to him? He said he was the only one, but of course he's a liar. He's not going to tell on himself, because then he'll get in trouble. Well Mikey isn't going to say anything to the boy.

There's no need to, because he's done with him for good. He doesn't want anything to do with him. Mikey picks the phone back up as it pings. He looks at it and clicks on the app. Mikey's heard of it before, it's called Instagram, but he doesn't know how to work that either.

Eventually he finds himself at the page that shows what you've posted. There Mikey sees one thing in particular that stops his heart. There is his onsie and the worst thing he could ever read about himself. The comments were no better. They all made him feel like a piece of meat.

He clicks out of the photo and scrolls back up, his interest too piqued for him to care about privacy; especially since Frank doesn't care about his own. He notices a photo he missed the first time and gasps. It's of him covered in cum, but only the bottom of his face and his neck. Those comments were worst and Mikey couldn't hold himself together anymore. He throws the phone across the room and screams like someone's killing him.

He's never felt so humiliated before in his life. He even saw the boy Allen comment and felt like a fool. Frank was just playing him all along. Dragging him along like he's nothing and still Gerard trusts him so much. He doesn't even know what's happening under his own nose with his own brothers.

Mikey grabs his own hoodie and leaves the house not caring if he'll get in trouble for it. He needs his best friend and now. He starts walking, but then stops abruptly. He can't stop himself from crying and his glasses keep slipping off his face until he just takes them off. He falls down on the lawn and moves himself back to the basement door. He leans there and cries and cries until he can't cry anymore.

* * *

"Ugh."

The rain is coming down as Frank makes his way back to Gerard's house. Of course he is soaked cause he left his jacket and didn't realize till he was searching for his phone. He knocks on the door with the rain dripping off the porch covering, but still managing to get him. No one answers. He tries the knob and of course it's unlocked.

"Hey Gee, Mikey anyone home, it's Frankie."

Nothing still. Frank walks in and sees his jacket and grabs it, but the weight of his phone is missing.

"Great, probably left it downstairs."

Frank makes his way down the stairs whistling a simple tune. Mikey has been crying for so long that he doesn't have any tears left. He's soaking wet and he knows he'll have a cold. None of that matters to him. He hears movement behind the door he's outside of and gets up slowly. He knows he was upset with Gerard an hour ago, but right now all he wants is his brother. He opens the door and goes into their room. When he sees Frank, whatever color he had left in him, drained out.

"Hey baby, listen, I left my jacket here and my phone was in it, but I can feel it's not. Did you see it anywhere?"

Frank starts to dig though the sofa where he was sitting, reaching under the cushions and in between the arm and the end. Mikey just stares at Frank as he searches for it frantically. Looking at him makes him realize how stupid he was to ever fall for him. He knows he should've never put his heart in it, but he thought Frank really cared. When he started high school he never thought he'd this kind of cliché. He never thought he'd be the girl who gave herself away to a boy who lied to get in her pants.

"So stupid. I was so stupid."

Mikey says barely above a whisper. His throat is horse and sore from the crying and yelling he did. He walks towards their bathroom, in a zombie like state, to rid himself of his soaked clothes.

"Fuck it's not there."

Frank punched the sofa arm. He looked around again. He saw that Mikey went into the bathroom. He was going to ask him again, but then he decided to check Mikey's bed where he was sitting before he moved to the sofa. He crawled onto it and began checking between the bed and the wall.

* * *

Mikey hadn't looked at himself in the mirror once. He couldn't help feeling sick with himself. He's stupid, he acted like a whore for the first guy who showed interest in him, and then fell for him. His stupidity has him on the internet. He finished taking off the clothes and grabbed one of his many onsies decorating the bathroom and puts it on before going back into the room to find Frank still there.

"Shit!"

"Hey Mikes, seriously, have you seen my phone?"

"I have."

"Oh good!"

Frank walks towards Mikey with his hand out.

"Can I have it baby, I have to get going."

"Where are you going?"

"Just hanging out with some friends. I would ask you to join us, but after the way Gee acted, I don't want to upset him more."

"Do you care about me?"

"What? Of course I do, why would you ask me that?"

Frank stepped closer to Mikey.

"Are you okay baby?"

Mikey stepped away from him.

"If you care about me then why are you just now asking if I'm okay? All you care about is your phone. Care to tell me why?"

"Because it's my phone? What's going on baby?"

Frank steps forward again. Mikey steps away from Frank again and stares at him. He can literally feel his heart breaking at the seams as he looks at him.

"Mikey?"

Mikey can't find the words to express how he feels right now. He doesn't know if he wants to scream or cry. He doesn't know if he even wants to be able to do either of those things anymore. When you watch movies it always seems so dramatic the way the broken hearted person acts. Mikey fully understands now that it's barely an act.

"Mikey, where's Gee?"

Mikey can't help, but get tears in his eyes when Frank mentions his brother. He wishes he knew where Gerard was, but once again he was with Frank while Gerard did God knows what with Bob.

"I don't know."

"Look, I don’t have to go. I can stay here with you if you want. I'm pretty sure that Gerard will get in trouble if you are home alone."

"I don't want you here."

"Hey, we don't have to do anything. We can just watch a movie or sit and talk. You know I don't want to push you to do something that you don't want to do baby."

"Stop. Calling. Me. That. Don't ever call me that again!"

Frank was really confused now. Mikey was being really hostile and he still has not told him where his phone is...his phone.

"Mikey, where is my phone?"

Mikey goes over to where he threw the phone. It was wedged between Gerard's wall and bed. He picked it up and stared at it for awhile.

"You know... you shouldn't leave your phone in your pocket. The only guy you're dating might wear your jacket and find it and find out that's he's the whore of your internet account, but not the only whore."

Mikey goes over to Frank and shoves the phone into his chest. He looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so glad I know how much you care about me now."

"Mikey...I..."

Frank looks down at his ruined phone. This isn't the first time that he has been caught, but it is the first time that he has really cared about the boy he was destroying. He had been denying it for a while now, but now with this broken boy in front of him he can't any more.

"...love you."

"No, you don't."

Mikey starts crying.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Mikey backed away from him.

"You lied to me. You shared me with strangers. You... you..."

"I was wrong. I...made a mistake. I...really love you."

"No, you don't. You don't love me. You love my innocence. That's all this was ever about."

Mikey realized what he was wearing and chuckled sadly.

"Tell me, is this a turn on. Is it arousing you that you were able to string the dumb kid along and his stupid older brother? Are you going to take a picture of me like this? Crying? Vulnerable? Weak!? Are you going to document this!?"

"No, and I was going to delete my IG too and the only one that was going to see anymore pics of you was me. I was not kidding when I said that you were the only one. I have not been with anyone in months since you."

"So why do you have pictures of them? You're lying to me. I can't trust you. I will never trust you again."

"I just haven't gotten rid of them yet. I've been spending all my time with you and I understand you not being able to trust me, but I never forced you to do anything that you did. That has never been my M.O."

"You're blaming this on me? Because I take off my clothes for you that means exploit me?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that we took our time. I never pushed you like I did the others. I didn't want to. I care about you and..."

"If you lie to me one more time I swear it'll be the last thing you ever say."

"I'm not lying! I've been trying to figure out how to tell you and then Gabe came along and I really saw what it would be like to lose you to someone else and it hurt."

Frank touched his chest.

"Here."

"Ray told me not to trust you. He told me it was weird that were overly nice to me all of a sudden. I didn't care what he thought; I just liked feeling wanted by you. Then things happened and I let that cloud my judgement... but I knew he was right. Deep down I knew there was something... and now I know. If you loved me or even cared about me you would've never done this. You have no idea how I feel."

Mikey sobs and wraps his arms around himself.

"Even if you didn't care about me... I would've thought you'd at least care about Gerard. How could you this to him?"

Frank had no answer for that. He was truly going to lose his best friend of ten years because of his careless actions.

"I don't know."

"Because it's like I've always said... you're a jerk. All you care about is yourself."

Mikey wipes at his eyes.

"Mikey..."

Frank can't think of anything to say. He has fucked up worse than he ever has before. He turns to the door of the basement. Probably the last time that that he will ever be back here.

"Whether you believe it or not Mikey, I did fall in love with you and I still do and I regret hurting you the way I did and If I could, I would die trying to find a way to fix it."

Frank leaves the broken and disenchanted boy in his onesie, in his basement bedroom alone.

"Frankie."

Mikey went over to his bed and grabbed his teddy bear. He then went to his brother's bed and climbed into. He picked up the cordless phone on their desk and dialed Gerard's number. It went straight to voicemail. Mikey tried his best to mask his crying.

"Please come home. I'm sorry and I don't want you to get into trouble for leaving me here. Please just... come home. Bye. Oh... and... I love you."

He hangs up the phone and picks up the broom on the floor to reach for the light switch and turn it off. After that he cries himself to sleep wondering how he could face seeing Frank at school after this.

 


	8. Tainted Kool-Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How could you! My little brother!?"
> 
> "I fucked up Gee, I really did, but I am more than sorry."
> 
> "You're damn right you are!"
> 
> Gerard goes to sit down and hang his head. Frank gets up and sits down next to him.
> 
> "So now what?"
> 
> "You say you love him?"
> 
> "Yeah I really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry about cliffhanging you all last time...no we're not. ^0^
> 
> Oh come on, I need to keep my title of Queen of Tease and I am pretty sure that _***mcr_rockstar***_ likes a good heartpounder too. ^0^
> 
> Since you guys have been good, maybe we will be good to you too...maybe.

_***Time Stamp: Friday March 5th***_

 

"Welcome back Frankie."

"Thanks mom, sorry I missed Christmas."

"It's okay, if I had a chance to be an exchange student, I would jump at it too."

Frank brought his suitcase into his parent's house as he watched the spring blossoms fall from the trees. He had been gone four months and to be honest, he was not looking forward to coming back. He had run away like a coward. Run away from explanation as to what he did to his best friend and his little brother. Mostly he had run away from his feelings, but he apparently did not run far enough because as soon as he stepped off the plane, the heartache came back full force. Monday, he would be back in school and alone. He was sure that he lost all his friends. Some by choice. He did delete his IG and cut ties with everyone except Pete. Pete understood him and he was grateful to still have one friend left.

_***Time Stamp: Monday Morning***_

"Hey Frankie."

"Hey Pete."

"You ready for this?"

"No, but I have to face it one day."

"You are braver than I am."

"No Pete, I am a bigger fool than you are."

"See you later then?"

Frank looked up at his school.

"If I survive."

"Mikey, come on! We're going to be late."

"No we're not."

"Thanks for the ride Gabe."

"Yeah, thanks."

Mikey kissed Gabe on the cheek and nearly missed because his best friend was tugging him out of the car. That's how it went most days. Ray was always pulling Mikey to school, because he just doesn't want to be there. Gerard never got the story on why Mikey was clinically depressed, but he has a hunch that it has to do with Frank. Mikey never told him what happened, though.

The only one who knows is Ray. Mikey figured as long as Frank was gone there's no reason for Gerard to know. Still no one is happy that Mikey has been medicating since a month ago. Everyone's still wondering why, but Ray, and Mikey would like to keep it that way. Less people to know just how stupid he was.

"Come on, keep up dude."

Ray tugged Mikey as he ran towards the building with Mikey lagging behind by his wrist. Ray pulls him straight into someone who's just standing there looking at the school.

"Sorry, sorry."

Mikey yells behind him at the boy as Ray keeps pulling him.

"We still have five minutes Ray, let up already."

Mikey snatched his arm away and wrapped it around his books as he kept walking briskly behind Ray.

* * *

Frank tosses his books in his locker and takes a deep breath. He makes his way to 1st period. He will not see Gerard till third so he has time to decide how to handle things. He walks in the class room and sat down trying hard to concentrate on what the teacher was saying instead of his near future.

* * *

"How are you doing Michael?"

"I'm okay."

Mikey pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looks up at his counselor. He's assigned to see her every other day for 15 minutes just to check in. His parents have been being extra cautionary ever since they found him passed out in the basement. They don't know where he got the liquor from, but he'd drink the whole bottle. They knew he would never drink so something had to be wrong so they sought immediate help.

"Good, good. I thought I should be the one to tell you that Frank has been added back to the school roster."

Okay, so his therapist and counselor know what happened too.

"W-what?"

"Now I can send you home if you..."

"No. I'm not a coward like him. I'm not running away. I'm fine. Can I go now?"

"You know you have to stay the entire fifteen minutes."

Mikey sighs and slouches in his seat.

"Do you want to talk about how you're feeling?"

"How I'm feeling? That's all I've been doing for the past three and a half months."

"I know, but now the source of the problem is present. Maybe you feel something other than sadness."

"I do. I feel hate... and anger."

"Do you think you'll be a harm to yourself or anyone else? Specifically Frank?"

"I'm fine."

Mikey stops talking for the rest of his five minutes with her.

It's 3rd period and Frank can't put it off anymore. He walks into the classroom, making sure he gets there early. He takes his seat and waits.

"Come on Gee."

"No, I have to be home for Mikey and..."

Gerard stopped. He lost his ability to speak. Frank was in his seat. Gerard walked in and sat next to Frank as he always did. There was not conversation between them and when class was over, Frank got up and left without a word.

"What the fuck?"

Ray never thought he'd be the person to be pulled into a bathroom at school... okay, he did, honestly... but his heart starts beating regularly again when he sees it was only Mikey.

"He's here."

Ray raised a brow and turned around to look for who Mikey was talking about.

"Who?"

"Frank. He's back."

"What!? Why!? Let's go find him! I'll kick his ass for you!"

Mikey couldn't help himself, for the first time in a long time he laughed.

"No you won't and you don't sound right cursing."

Ray chuckles and massages Mikey's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Mikes?"

Mikey nods and hugs Ray tightly.

"I'm okay. Thank you."

Mikey pulled back and sighed.

"We should get to our lockers. Class is starting in two minutes."

He opened the door and left the bathroom behind Ray.

* * *

It's lunch time, but Frank is anything, but hungry. He makes his way to the back of the school and sits on the wall where he pulls out his cigarettes and lights one up.

* * *

"I swear, he has not said a word to anyone!"

The full topic of conversation is Frank at the lunch table.

"He's like a ghost come back from the dead, but he is still dead."

Mikey is antsy and picking with his sleeves. He doesn't want to hear about Frank, but he can't say anything about it without looking suspicious.

"Hey, guys. Can we lay off the Frank talk?"

Mikey glances at Ray thankful for noticing his discomfort.

"Sorry Mikes."

Everyone looks guilty, but they can't help to watch the doors for him to walk in.

* * *

Its 7th period and Frank is counting the moments till he can leave. He has no class 8th so when the bell rings he makes his way out the door to the parking lot. As he gets to his car Gabe pulls in.

"What's shakin Frankie, back from the dead I see?"

"What are you doing here Gabe."

"Picking up my cuz and that hot friend of his."

Frank growls and stalks over.

"You stay away from him."

"Oh no buddy boy, you don’t get to tell me what to do. You had him and blew your chance. Now it's time for the true winner to claim his prize."

Gabe leers at Frank.

"You were just too slow Iero and now his cherry is ripe for my picking."

"I swear Gabe, if you hurt that boy..."

"You ain't gonna do shit cause you are a coward."

Frank was about to say something else when the bell rang. He jumped in his car and drove off before Mikey had a chance to see him. Mikey exits the school with Ray. They head over to the car and start to get in.

"Hey Gabe. Thanks for picking us up."

He turns his direction back to Mikey.

"You didn't even have to see him. So maybe that'll happen every day."

Mikey whispers to Ray.

"Can we not talk about this with Gabe present? I don't want him to know about this. Unless you told him?"

"No... no. Sorry."

Ray puts on his seat belt and Mikey follows suit. They're off to go to Ray's house for a bit before Mikey's due home.

_***Time Stamp: April 9th***_

It had been a month since Frank's return and so far he had managed to avoid Mikey completely. Gerard was a different story because he had classes with him, but they made no small talk and Frank never went to lunch anymore. Today though, he was taking a huge risk cause it was Gerard's birthday and in nine years, he had never missed one. Frank carefully walked up to the Way's home. He was planning on leaving the gift on the porch when the door started to open and he quickly jumped to the side of the house. He watched Bob and Gerard leaving the house together. They looked really happy. Gerard got in Bob's car and they drove off. Frank sighed. He placed the gift on the porch and quickly left the yard.<hr />Mikey sat there eating dinner with his family, Ray, and Bob at the table. They were over to have dinner with the family for Gerard's birthday. Mikey had to admit even that it felt weird not having Frank there. He continued to push his food around on his plate with his mother and father eyeing him. <hr />

"You had a package waiting for you on the porch. I sat it here for you."

Mikey pointed to the box on Gerard's bed and smiled.

"Happy birthday again big brother. I promise when I start making money your gift will be way better than just a comic."

"It was amazing shut up."

Gerard took the present and shook it like a little kid.

"I can't hear anything inside."

"Not even ticking."

Mikey said light heartedly. Joking hasn't really been his forte as of late. Gerard laughs and opens it up. He sees a card and picks it up and then stops and stares in the box. He starts to shake.

Mikey looks at Gerard worried.

"What's wrong? It's not really a bomb is it?"

Gerard reaches in and pulls out a picture frame.

"Mikey..."

The picture is of Frank and Gerard when they were just starting high school. They looked like complete dorks, but they thought they were the shit and standing there with one missing tooth is Mikey. He is smiling just as proud and wide as the two boys are. Mikey stares at the photo and he remembers that day vividly. Mostly because he cried after it because he wanted to go to school with his big brother, but he couldn't. If this is Frank's way of trying to fix things he could've chosen a more flattering picture of Mikey. He laughs to himself and rubs his brother's back.

"He never missed your birthday."

"Yeah, but we missed his."

Gerard sighed and pulled open the card.

_"Hey Gee,_

_Happy 18th birthday._

_Hope you have a great time with your friends and family._

_Love always,_

_Frankie."_

As Gerard reads the card over again, he realizes that drops of water are falling and smudging the writing. Then he notices that they are coming from him. Mikey kissed his brother on the shoulder and rubbed his back some more.

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"Nah, when Frank is ready he'll talk to me."

Gerard takes the picture and places it on top of the TV.

"Hey, want to watch Star Wars?"

"Only because it's your birthday."

"Yeah right."

Gerard laughs and ruffles Mikey's hair. He walks over and throws the DVD in and then flops down on the sofa next to Mikey snuggling in and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mikes."

"For what Gee?"

"Just being my little brother."

"I think you have to thank our parents for that."

Mikey smiles and kisses Gerard's shoulder before turning back to the television.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

“Come on Mikey Mouse. You have been moping for months now. Come hang out with me. I'm having a small get together and we are going to have a jam session. Hey, remember last year we talked about your bass playing. Good chance to try it out."

"I don't know, Gabe. I don't think my parents will let me out."

Mikey sighs.

"Besides I don't really want to be around a lot of people. No offense to your friends."

"Just tell them you’re going over Ray's house. Ray is at our Grandmother's this weekend, so it's perfect."

"Will you hate me if I don't come?"

"I won't hate you, but I will be disappointed. You need to have fun too Mikey, not just Gee."

"It's not like that. I just don't want to do anything. You can understand that right?"

"Sure Mikey. You just stay down here in your basement and maybe someday something will come along that you are interested in."

Gabe heads up the stairs and out to his car.

Mikey didn't mean to upset Gabe and before he knows it he's running after him.

"Gabe... I'm sorry. Please understand. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure Mikey. Just call me okay?"

Gabe kisses Mikey on the head and then gets in his car and drives off. Mikey walks back to the house slowly. Mentally he's kicking himself. He can't mope around about Frank forever. He has to get better eventually. Maybe the only way for him to get over Frank is to confront him, but Mikey knows that neither of them has the heart to confront the other.  He doesn't have the heart to say good bye to Frank yet. They may have ended things months ago, but Mikey never took his heart back from Frank. He still owns it which is why Mikey keeps Gabe at bay and remains to. Along with the fact that Gerard will probably kill him if he gets with Gabe.

He closes the door to his house and goes back to his room.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Frank was looking through the records trying to find a copy to replace the Boss album of his mom's that he scratched. The guy at the counter was searching online to see if he had any luck.

"Dude, if it were my mom, I would not be able to walk right now."

"Why?"

"Cause she would have kicked me in the nuts."

"Ouch man."

"Yeah."

Frank went back to looking in the old album section hoping his mom didn't go that route if he could not find one.

* * *

Gabe pushes the door open to the record store and the little bell chimes. He holds the door for Ray and Mikey as they walk through. Mikey smiles politely at Gabe like he always does whenever he does something nice for him.

"Thanks Gabe."

Ray just keeps walking making it very clear that he's not going to say thank you.

* * *

Frank decides to take a break from looking for his mom's record and moves over to where the guitars are. He pulls one down and strums on it lightly. It's been a while since he even felt like playing. His heart is just not in it lately.<hr />

Mikey starts towards the back of the store and Ray laughs.

"Every time we come here you're glued to the back of that store."

Mikey shrugs and keeps walking.

"I want to check out new basses."

"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth, it was worth all the while. It's something unpredictable, but in the end its right, I hope you had the time of your life."

Frank starts to play quieter while he finishes out the song.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end its right, I hope you had the time of your life."

Frank finishes the ending and lets it ring out taking in a breath and letting out a sigh.

Mikey stands there staring at the boy that he hasn't seen in six months. He still looks the same despite how sad he looks. Mikey's heart swells with so much emotion.

"Frank?"

Frank nearly drops the guitar, but tightens his grip to the point that the strings are cutting into his skin.

"Mikey."

Mikey doesn't say anything else. He just goes to pick up the bass he's had his eye on for the past month and starts tuning it to his liking.

He can't help glancing at Frank though. Frank is frozen. He doesn't know what to do. He begins to play another song without realizing it.

"There's a moment in time and it's stuck in my mind, way back when we were just kids. Cause your eyes told the tale of an act of betrayal, I knew that somebody did. Oh, clouds of time seem to rain on innocence in it's prime, they never go away. Can you stay strong, can you go on? Kristy are you doing okay? A rose that won't bloom, winters kept you. Don't waste your whole life trying to get back what's been taken away."

Frank sings softly so that he does not disturb anyone else in the store Before Mikey knows what's happening he's on his knees and he starts playing along with Frank. I guess it's a good thing the only thing he can do is learn songs on bass. He's even written his own songs on bass.

Ray walks to the back of the store and is shocked at what he sees. He smiles nonetheless and backs up to just listen. It's clear through music that they're meant to be, but it's none of Ray's business so he'll just stay in the back seat. Frank goes through the whole song and when it rings out, he just sits there unable to move. Mikey stands up and puts the bass back. He looks at it longingly as he always does when he sees it and then turns to look at Frank. He just looks at him, because honestly he doesn't know what to say to him, but he wants to have this moment of Frank in his mind and not the one where his heart was broken, because that is the last time he saw Frank. Seeing that moment in his head every day is painful, but right is something he'd like to remember.

"Hey, Mikes. We're gonna be going in a bit. Gabe is almost finished."

Mikey nods but doesn't move from where he's standing and looking at Frank. Ray says a soft hello to Frank and leaves again. Frank nods to Ray, but still can't face Mikey. Instead he begins to play one more song.

"Hello there, The angel from my nightmare, The shadow in the background of the morgue. The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley. We can live like Jack and Sally If we want.

Where you can always find me And we'll have Halloween on Christmas. And in the night we'll wish this never ends, We'll wish this never ends."

"I miss you miss you."

Frank gets a little bolder now that his heart is on his sleeve.

"Where are you? And I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always This sick strange darkness Comes creeping on so haunting every time.

And as I stared I counted The webs from all the spiders Catching things and eating their insides.

Like indecision to call you And hear your voice of treason. Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight."

Frank is now playing and singing his heart out forgetting that he is in a public place.

"Don't waste your time on me. You're already the voice inside my head. (I miss you, miss you) Don't waste your time on me. You're already the voice inside my head. (I miss you, miss you)"

When the song ends there is applause through the store, and Frank could care less. The only one that matters is Mikey.

His eyes never left Frank and they still haven't. He hears Ray call his name, but ignores him altogether. He's not at all over what Frank did to him and there are still things that need to be said, but right now the only thing Mikey does is walks closer to Frank and leans down to him and whispers...

"I miss you too."

Before turning and walking away, but wanting to stay with him all the same.

"Hey man, I found it!"

The counter guy comes running over with the album that Frank was looking for. He stops when he sees Frank hunched over.

"Hey man, you okay?"

Frank shakes his head laughing.

"Nah man, I'm not o fucking kay at all."

Frank gets up and hands him the guitar and walks out of the store without the album.

_***Time Stamp:Two Weeks Later***_

"Mikey Mouse!"

Gabe pulls the boy into a warm hug. Mostly because it is getting hot out already.

"I'm having a party and I want you to come and I will not take no for an answer. You are almost done with school and it would be the perfect excuse!"

"When is it?"

"This weekend. Ray's going to our grandmas again so you have the perfect excuse."

Gabe drops to his knees and clasps his hands together.

"Please?'

"I don't know Gabe..."

"You deserve to have some fun you know."

"I know that. It's just... I'm battling depression so if I go to this party I'm not going to do anything, but stand around and bum people out. I'll be the weirdo at the party. That'll only make me feel worse. No one wants to hang out with a Debbie Downer."

"If you start to get uncomfortable, I'll bring you home, I promise."

"Will it be like the parties on television?"

"I guess it depends on what you are watching."

Gabe picks up Mikey and swings him around.

"Come on Mikey Mouse!"

Mikey really doesn't want to go, but he doesn't want to disappoint Gabe again. So despite how he feels on the matter he answers with a very hesitant...

"Okay, I'll go."

"Great! You won't regret it Mikey Mouse! This is going to be a night that you will never forget!"

Gabe puts Mikey down after another crushing hug.

"I'll pick you up at eight on Saturday."

"Okay. See you later then."

Gabe hopped in his car and waved to Mikey as he drove off. He picked up his phone.

"Bill, yeah it's on. You got the stuff right cause I am going to nail that sweet ass at the party. Great, later bro."

Gabe hung up and chuckled darkly to himself. He was about to add another notch to his bedpost. One more virgin down and he could tell this one was going to be sweet and spicy.

_***Time Stamp: Saturday***_

"All right Mikey, have a good time with Ray and make sure that you check in with Gerard."

Donna kissed Mikey's head and then waved as he got into Gabe's car. He went through hell trying to get his parents to let him stay out. After he's been doing therapy they want all eyes on him. They trust Ray's parents and Ray though so he was able to go.

"Hey Gabe."

"Hey Mikey Mouse."

Gabe smiles at the boy as they take off for the campus. He has everything arranged. Gabe goes over the plan in his head. Nothing is going to mess this up.

* * *

Frank takes a deep breath as he walks up to Gerard's house. He knocks and waits.

"Gee, get the door."

"Okay Ma."

Gerard opens the door and freezes.

"Frankie."

"Hey Gee...can we talk?"

* * *

Mikey's doing exactly what he knew he would be doing. Sitting down with his knees awkwardly together and playing with his fingers.

"Hey Mikey, I brought you some kool aid. Sorry, I made sure there would be soda for you, but it looks like they used it all to make mixed drinks."

"That's okay."

Mikey drinks it and then looks into the cup.

"Was there alcohol in there? It tastes funny."

"Nope, not a drop. I wouldn't do that to you Mikey Mouse."

"Hm."

Mikey shrugs and stands up, because he needs to stretch.

"Could I have some more."

"Sure."

Gabe goes into the kitchen and grabs the kool aid powder. He mixes it with cold water from the fridge. He then looks around and pulls out a bottle with white tablets in it. He drops one in the cup and watches it fizzle away.

"Soon my little mouse, soon you will be mine."

* * *

Frank lands hard against the wall as Gerard stalks up to him.

"I oughta fucking punch you again!"

"I'd deserve it."

Frank rubs his jaw thankful that Gerard hits for shit, but he ain't saying anything.

"How could you! My little brother!?"

"I fucked up Gee, I really did, but I am more than sorry."

"You're damn right you are!"

Gerard goes to sit down and hang his head. Frank gets up and sits down next to him.

"So now what?"

"You say you love him?"

"Yeah I really do."

"I don’t know man, I don’t know if I could trust you with him now."

"I understand."

Gerard looks at Frank and hugs him tightly. It's not perfect, but it's a start.

* * *

Mikey stumbles over to Gabe and falls into him a little bit. He whimpers and fixes himself.

"Gabe... I don't feel too good."

"Yeah, maybe we should not have eaten the dip after all."

Gabe starts heading to the front door with Mikey.

"Shit! I can't find my keys!"

Gabe pats himself down and his jacket. He throws up his hands in frustration.

"I have a spare set in my dorm room. Let's just walk over and grab them."

"My legs are kind of weak."

"Awww, my poor mouse, I got you."

Gabe carefully picked Mikey up into his arms.

"Just rest, I'll keep you safe and sound."

"I have to call Gee."

Gabe watched Mikey struggle to pull out his phone and drop it. He quickly pretended to slip and stepped on it.

"Fuck! Oh man, I'm so sorry. Don't worry; you can use the dorm phone."

"You so owe me a a a p-phone."

"I promise you that I will buy you the latest one."

"Mhmmm."

Mikey tries walking again.

"Come on. I need to get home. I don't like this feeling. Are you sure there wasn't any alcohol..."

"I promise you that you had no alcohol. I can even show you. I have a breathalyzer test in my room that I use when I want to see if I can drive. You won’t even move the ball."

"Who keeps those? I hope I'm the only one who knows how much of a loser you are for having one."

Mikey giggles weakly and yawns.

"We'll see who's the loser Mikey."

Gabe picks Mikey up again and tosses him over his shoulder as he leaves the party and makes his way out into the night.

* * *

"So where is Mikey anyway?"

"Sleeping at Ray's."

"Oh."

"Did you want to sleep over?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well I'm still pissed at you, but I won’t kill you in your sleep."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, cause that's a stain that would never come off the sheets."

Frank laughs along with Gerard when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

Frank watches Gerard's expression go from smiling laughter to sober concern.

"Okay, yeah try him please. Bye Ray."

"What's wrong?"

"Ray is at his grandmothers...all weekend."

"Gee, who picked up Mikey?"

Frank knew the answer before Gerard said anything.

"Gabe."

* * *

Gabe watched the boy sleeping in his bed. He had already stripped him of his shirt and pants and was working on his boxers when his phone rang. He picks it up and looks at it with a smirk.

"Hey Ray, what's up?"

"Hey, is Mikey with you?"

"No, why would he be?"

"Well Gerard told me he left with you and I thought... well... where is he?"

Ray begins to panic a little bit.

"Well he wasn't having fun at the party so I went to drive him home when we ran into some friends from his birthday party and he decided to go to the diner with them. You know I called him to let him know that he left his wallet in my car, but he didn't pick up his phone. I thought that was weird."

"O-oh... well Mikey..."

Ray stops mid-sentence thinking about his next words.

"I'll just call Gerard back and let him know."

Ray hangs up quickly and dials Gerard's number again.

"Please pick up."

Gerard is clutching the phone and Frank is pacing when it rings.

"Hello?"

"Gee? I-I know Gabe is my family, but... I think something's wrong. He said that Mikey wasn't having fun at his party so he went to take him home when they ran into some friends that Mikey knows and he went to party with them. But I know that's a lie, because Mikey didn't even want to go to Gabe's party and why leave one party to go not have fun at another. Plus he's depressed so you know he doesn't even really want to be around people. I think... I don't know... I just know that Mikey would never go off with a group of people without telling you. I mean I know he didn't tell you that he was partying with Gabe, but... that's different... Mikey would've told you about this."

Ray knew he would feel horrible if Gabe was telling the truth, but Ray knows his best friend and he would feel worse if Gabe was lying and something bad happened to Mikey. He knows his cousin like to get up to things, but he doesn't think he'd hurt Mikey or else he would've never let Mikey engage with him.

"FUCK!"

"Gerard Arthur Way, watch your language!"

"Sorry Ma."

"Frankie, what do we do?"

"Gabe lives on campus, we should go there!"

"Right!"

Frank and Gerard take off out of the house and jump in Frank's car speeding off.

* * *

Mikey feels like he's been hit in the head with a ton of bricks. His head is spinning and it's heavy. He opens his eyes a little wondering if he ever made it home. Everything looks blurry and when he goes to rub his eyes he can't move his hand. He looks up and sees a cuff on it.

"Gabe?"

He's confused and doesn't know what to do. Only one of his hands is cuffed which is weird, but he can't think about that right now. He feels someone touching him and realizes it's his skin that's being touched. He closes his eyes tightly to scared of what he might see. He counts to ten in his head and finally opens his eyes and looks down. He gasps and freezes completely.

"Gabe... what are you doing?"

His voice is shaky and a little horse from being asleep. He doesn't even know how long he's been out or when he even fell asleep. He doesn't even remember making it to the dorm.

"Relax baby, I'll make it good don't worry."

Gabe runs his hand up Mikey's thigh and grips his cock. Even though Gabe knows that Mikey's does not want this, his body is taking an interest and Gabe plans on using it to his advantage.

"That's it baby, see, I told you that you would like it."

Gabe leans in and starts to pepper kisses up to where his hand is and then takes Mikey's cock in his mouth.

Mikey hates himself for moaning out, but he's never felt this before. This is new, because while he sucked Frank off a bit, Frank never did it to him. He hates it even more that he's aroused in the first place. He feels betrayed by his own body.

"I don't want this."

Gabe ignores Mikey's words and bobs up and down faster and faster wanting to make the boy cum. Then he would be truly pliable for fucking.

"Please stop... please, please, please don't..."

Gabe can feel the boy tightening up, it won't be long now. Mikey begins kicking his legs trying to make him stop. If someone told him in advance that Gabe would do this to him Mikey would laugh in their faces and tell them he would never. Now he feels even more stupid than he did with Frank, because Gerard was right. Gabe is no good.

"Stop! I don't want this!"

Gabe pins Mikey's hips and suck even harder. The pre cum is flowing into his mouth very quickly now. Using one hand to pin the boy, he adds the other to Mikey's shaft and pumps away.

"Please Gabe... Gabe please stop."

Mikey can feel himself getting closer despite how hard he's fighting it. If he thought he hated himself before he really does now.

Gabe's phone rings again and he growls.

"Fucking interruptions!"

He grabs the phone.

"What?!"

Gabe turns away from his prisoner.

"Ugh, really now man? Alright, hang on."

Gabe closes the phone and looks at the boy.

"Be right back baby."

Gabe goes in his pocket and pulls out the pill bottle. He grabs his jacket and leaves.

* * *

"Fuck! Ray has no idea where Gabe's dorm room is!"

Frank is freaking out. He and Gerard have been driving around for too long according to him trying to find Gabe's building.

"What if he hurts him?"

"Then, I'll kill him."

Gerard saw steel in Frank's eyes. The man was not joking.

"Let's keep looking. Maybe we will catch a break.

* * *

Pete was pissed. He had delivered three pizzas that turned out to be pranks.

"If these fuckers did not order these pizzas, I'm kicking them in the nuts."

"DELIVERY, TONY'S PIZZA!"

Mikey heard a voice that sounded very familiar. He knows he's not imagining thing especially since the person works at the pizza place.

"P-PETE! PETE PLEASE PETE... HELP!"

Mikey looks around frantically not wanting Pete to leave and not hear him. He sees a bottle of lotion on Gabe's desk and grabs it with his free hand. He throws it as best he can and just hits the door. He prays Pete can hear him.

"Keep the change."

Thanks man."

Pete was counting the tips for the night when he heard a muffled, but familiar voice from the room next door.

"Mikey?"

Pete walks up and jumps when something hits the door.

"Mikes?"

"PLEASE PETE PETE!"

Pete tries the door, but it's locked.

"Mikey, can you open the door?"

"No."

Mikey begins sobbing.

"I'm handcuffed. Please Pete... call my brother please."

Mikey looks at the desk again and sees a key that has to be for the cuffs.

He can't reach it though.

If his arms was a second longer he's have it.

Pete is shocked. Handcuffed? Pete starts to shoulder the door. It gives way a little, but not much. Pete pulls his phone out.

"I'm calling him now!"

Mikey keeps crying and sobbing.

"Please hurry before he comes back."

"Okay Mikey, stay calm."

Pete starts dialing hoping the occupant of the room does not come back right away.

* * *

"Just one more Gabe."

Gabe looks up at the window to his room.

"Sure, why not, he's not going anywhere."

Gabe watches as his friend lights another joint and waits for it to passed to him before taking a hit.

* * *

"That's it!"

Frank screeches into the parking lot and jumps out of the car with Gerard close behind. He ran into the building the pounded up the stairs. They see Pete in front of the door.

"Fuck you made it."

"Mikey! Mikey can you hear me!"

"Move Gee!"

Frank steps back and starts ramming the door.

"I hear you."

Mikey feels the greatest humiliation coming on. Frank's here too. So not only is he cuffed to a bed ready to be raped he's fully naked too. He curls himself up and turns his head away from the door not wanting to look at anyone while being like he is. It takes Frank three shots, but on the third the door busts off. By then there is a crowd of people in the hallway watching. When the door opens, Frank sees Mikey right away and pulls off his jacket.

"I got you Mikey."

He quickly covers Mikey before anyone can see him. Gerard sees the key and opens the cuffs.

As soon as the cuffs are off Mikey wraps his arms around his brother's neck.

"I just wanna go home."

He cries quietly into his neck.

"Go on, take him home."

"Frank..."

"I’ll be there in a bit Gee, I promise."

Gerard shakes his head, but he lifts Mikey up as Pete gathers up Mikey's clothes and they leave. Frank closes and locks the door again and turns off the light. He then sits and waits for Gabe.

*

*

*

Gabe is higher than he planned on getting, but he doesn't care. He just wants to get back to his little boy.

"Baby, I'm back."

Gabe unlocks the door and walks in. The lights are off and he tries the switch. Nothing happens. He sees that no one is in the bed. The door being locked though means that Mikey is still in the room.

"Mikey..."

Gabe turns on his phone light.

"Come on out baby, I won't hurt you."

No one is under the bed and the only other place to hide is the closet. Gabe smirks as he stalks over, but as he is grabbing the knob the door flies open and he gets hit in the face. His phone flies out of his hand and he barely catches the face of someone that is not Mikey before he sees and feels the fist connect to his face.

 


	9. Bruised Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I ask you something Gee?"
> 
> "Sure Mikes."
> 
> "Do you think trust can ever be restored once it's broken the way Frank did?"
> 
> "I do, but you have to want to really try or the other person is just being used.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So another fic draws to a close. Thank you for going on this journey with me and _***mcr_rockstar***_. It was out of our usual OTP, but it was a lot of fun. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Mikey walks into the bathroom slowly not wanting to be alive anymore. He is grateful for Pete, though, and now he loves pizza even more, because if people weren't ordering pizza Pete would've never found him. He stands there looking at his bruised wrist from all of the tugging. He doesn't know how to feel right now. What would he have felt like if Gabe took it all the way, because right now he feels like death? He's been played like a fool twice by boys he thought cared about him. He was close with both of them and fell into their traps. He knew he was nothing special, but he never thought others would want to hurt him. Why not just leave him alone? What pleasure do people get out of hurting him. He's just a child at the end of the day. He can't understand why people want to take advantage of him. He turns on the shower and gets into the tub. He sits in it as he lets the water fall onto his shaking body.

"Mikey, can I come in?"

Mikey makes an approving sound.

Gerard walks in and frowns.

"Mikey..."

He gets down on his knees and plugs the tub so it starts to fill up. Then he grabs the shampoo and lathers Mikey's hair.

"Frank came over today when you were out."

"Hm. Good."

"He told me everything."

"Oh."

Mikey wanted to fold in on himself, but that is impossible with Gerard's hands in his hair.

"I punched him."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have let it happen."

Gerard stopped lathering and picked Mikey's chin up."

"You did nothing wrong. It was all Frank's fault."

"I should've told you."

"It’s okay Mikes."

Gerard rinsed the soap carefully out of Mikey's hair.

"He loves you."

"I love him. I can't trust him though. I can't trust anyone."

"I can respect that."

Gerard looked up and saw Frank and his eyes went wide. Frank was fucked up.

Mikey noticed Gerard stopped moving and looked up to see Frank.

"Frankie..."

Frank's face was a mess. He had a black eye, torn lip, and blood smeared cheeks. His knuckles were torn up and so was his shirt.

"You should see the other guy."

Frank laughed then winced. Mikey looks away from him.

"Is that from Gabriel?"

"Actually three of his friends."

"You should've just come back with us."

"I wanted to talk to Gabe."

Frank stepped forward and almost fell.

"I can finish Gee. I need to be alone for a bit anyway. Go clean him up."

"Nah, you stay Gee. I just came to say goodbye."

"You're not leaving so just let him help."

"Bab...Mikey you said it yourself, you can only trust Gee, so I am only hurting you by staying around you."

"You said it yourself... you'll fix things. So I guess that was a lie too."

Mikey finally looks at Frank again.

"How can I fix us if you can't trust me?"

"I don't know. How can fix anything if you don't try. Running away clearly didn't fix it."

Frank limped in and looked at Mikey.

"Do you want to fix us?" He moved closer.

"Is there an us to fix?"

"I don't know."

"So I will wait then."

"Just let Gee clean you up. Please?"

"I need.the tub for that Mikes."

"So go out there and wait for me to finish."

Frank nodded and left. Mikey got his washcloth and began washing himself. He's pretty sure washing six times isn't normal, but even after he did he still feels dirty. Regardless he gets out of the tub and dries himself off so he can put on his onesie.

Gerard waited with Frank till Mikey came out.

"I'm good Gee."

Frank walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Can I ask you something Gee?"

"Sure Mikes."

"Do you think trust can ever be restored once it's broken the way Frank did?"

"I do, but you have to want to really try or the other person is just being used.”

"Used."

Mikey chuckles bitterly.

"Yeah."

"You know what I mean."

"I know that I was hurt... twice... by people I trusted. How am I to know that Frank won't do it again?"

"You don't. Relationships don't work like that. I trust. Bob not to hurt me, but.one day he could and I have to decide if my love for him is stronger."

* * *

Frank stood under the water crying. Everything hurt, but mostly his heart did.

* * *

"I just need to time to think. Too much has happened tonight and I... I don't know. All I know is that even though he hurt me I still love him and I can't stop thinking about him. I don't rush again though... cause look where that got me."

"I can understand that and I am sure that Frankie will...hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Thought I heard...never mind."

* * *

Frank finally stopped crying and started to wash the blood off. He started to him to himself. Then it turned to light singing.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, it’s something I must live with every day And all the pain I put you through I wish I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears That's why I need you to hear."

 

Mikey leans his ear to the door and listens.

Frank watched the water turn from red to clear as he kept singing.

"I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you"

Mikey knocks on the door not wanting to intrude on him.

"Go on."

Gerard encourages him with a wave and a smile.

Mikey turns the knob slowly and walks into the bathroom.

"Frank?"

Frank runs his face under the water getting the rest of the soap off.

"I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you"

Mikey stands there with tears in his eyes. He can't forgive Frank, not right now. He's vulnerable right now so he'd be quick to do it and Mikey doesn't want to be stupid again. He does want to talk with Frank, though, because it needs to happen eventually. Mikey wipes at his eyes before the tears can fall. Frank turns the water off with another sigh and sniff. He opens the curtain looking for a towel and comes face to face...well face to mirror with Mikey.

"Uh...hey."

Normally Frank is fully comfortable being naked around anyone, but he feels more vulnerable than he ever has before. Suddenly he is not proud of his muscle tone or physique. Instead he feels exposed and ugly. Mikey stares into Frank's eyes. Ignoring his body completely and focusing on the important part of him. The eyes are windows and if Mikey can see that Frank loves him then he will try. Right now Mikey sees everything he's been feeling in Frank's eyes. Both of them suffered from what Frank did and they still are.

"Hey..."

Mikey moves towards Frank slowly and kisses him on the cheek softly.

"Thank you for tonight. You didn't have to do that for me."

"Yes I did. I owed it to us. I may have lied to you, but I never forced you to do anything with me. If you had said no, I would have backed off. Tricking someone is not okay, but rape is far beyond that. I was scared for you Mikey, I really was."

Mikey nods and turns to get Frank a towel.

"So was I. I was terrified actually."

Mikey holds out the towel for him.

"I should've listened to Gee. I didn't even want to go. He made me feel guilty and I was stupid enough to fall for it."

Frank reached out for Mikey and then thought better and took the towel.

"You are not stupid Mikey, You have such a good heart that you believe that everyone has some good inside. It's that about you that makes you so attractive to people with bad intentions like me."

"I'm not attractive. People just want into my pants, because I'm young and stupid enough to let it happen."

"Are you kidding?! Mikey you are fucking stunning! Your smile, your eyes, and what you have inside here..."

Frank touched Mikey's chest lightly.

"...this makes you more beautiful to me than anything else."

Mikey smiles a little.

"Thank you."

He looks down as he plays with his sleeves on his onesie.

"I don't smile much anymore."

"I know..."

Frank looks down dropping his hand.

"...and that's my fault and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and making you smile again."

Frank rings his hands in the towel.

"I'd uh...like to start by taking you on a real date that has dinner and maybe some mini golf and nothing else unless you decide it. I won't even try to hold your hand."

Frank has never felt so nervous in his life. Mikey smiles, a real smile, and nods.

"I would really like that."

Frank looks up shocked and drops his towel.

"Y-Y-You would/"

Mikey nods and looks at Frank.

"If we don't work out I don't want it to be because we didn't try."

Frank felt his heart stop for a moment. The thought of a life without Mikey in it made him sink to his knees suddenly.

Mikey gets down on his knees in front of Frank.

"Are you okay? Is it one of your bruises?"

Frank feels his lungs seizing and he is having trouble breathing.

"Frankie... want me to get Gee?"

Mikey stands up ready to head out.

"NO!"

Frank arm shoots out and grabs Mikey.

"P-P-P-P-Please don't l-l-leave me."

"Okay, okay."

Mikey gets back down and grabs the towel. He wraps it around Frank and grabs his clothes.

"Wanna go to my room?"

Frank nods and let's Mikey help him. They make their way out of the room and Gerard is not there.

"You can lie on my bed. I'll get you some of Gee's pajamas. Okay?"

"They'll swim on me."

Frank tries to make a joke, but he is still a little choked up.

"Well you surely wouldn't fit mine. Besides you don't look like the onesie type."

Mikey smiles a little and starts looking through Gerard's clothes.

Frank starts to shiver a bit. Mikey grabs a pair of pajama pants and one of his tees and heads to his bed.

"When I saw all that blood on your lip I thought your ring got ripped out."

Mikey creates small talk as he helps Frank into the pants. Frank looks at the boy on his knees and...nothing. Where he used to get hard in his cock, now he feels it in his heart. When Mikey looks up he smiles. Mikey smiles back and stands up to help Frank with his shirt next. He puts it over his head and holds it for him to slip his arms through.

"I'll move to Gerard's bed if you want."

"Say it again... tell me you love me."

Frank was taken back by Mikey's words. He searched his brain for the right words. Frank stood up and lightly pushed Mikey to sit on the bed. He then got down on his knees so that Mikey was properly above.

"Mikey...I loved you as my best friend's little brother when I first met you. Then when you got older, I loved you as a friend similar to your brother, but still unique. Then I fell in love with your body and the way that it responded to mine. Finally I fell in love with your mind and your heart and that is the part that I speak to now."

Frank takes Mikey’s hand and turns it palm up.

"Michael James Way, I love you."

Frank plants a light kiss in the center of Mikey's hand and then closes it up and pushes it gently to Mikey's chest.

"I love you too Frankie."

Mikey leaned forward and kissed Frank's bruised lips softly.

"So much."

Frank did everything he could to not wrap his arms around Mikey's perfect body and pull his into his lap.

"Can you hold me?"

"God, I would love to."

Frank reaches out, but then pulls back.

"But I'm scared. I don’t want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable.

"I don't really want him to be the last person to touch me. I want you to... please?"

That moved Frank. He stood up and carefully moved onto the bed. He gently pulled Mikey into his lap and rested his head on his shoulder wrapping his arms lightly around Mikey's body.

Mikey did the opposite, he wrapped his arms around Frank tightly.

"I missed you so much."

"Fuck baby, I missed you too."

Frank couldn't help it. He breathed in Mikey's scent as he tightened his arms like the boy had around him and lightly kissed his skin with little fluttering touches.

"Why did you leave?”

"I was a coward. I could not bear to face you after you found out the truth. I-I was too ashamed. I jumped on the student exchange program that had been after me for years and did six months in Italy. I had so many boys throwing themselves at me, but all I could think of is you. I had just two pics of you left that I put on my laptop. I took it when we went out for ice cream and I had just told you something funny and you started to smile and laugh and the other was when we were out with Gee and we saw a few friends from school and you were so shy, you hid behind him."

Frank chuckles a bit.

"I think that was the beginning for me. When I started to fall in love with you and I knew I was in love during the ice cream date."

"I'm so glad you came back."

"Me too baby, I was a fool to think I could ever live without you."

Frank got a horrible grin on his face and he started to sing horribly off key.

"How do I live without you? I want to know, How do I breathe without you? If you ever go, How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"

He knew they both hated country music.

"The only reason I'm not going to snap your neck right now is because I don't want to live without you again."

Mikey giggles for the first time in what seems like forever.

"There it is, there is the beautiful sound followed by that breathtaking vision."

Frank carefully caresses Mikey's face. Mikey blushes and looks down.

"No please, never look down."

Frank gently lifted Mikey's chin.

"So beautiful, too beautiful to ever look down."

The phone rings and scares Mikey. He reaches for it and answers.

"Hello?"

"Mikey? Oh my God, Mikey. Are you okay?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Ray."

"I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm sorry."

Mikey sighs.

"Ray... you didn't do anything wrong at all."

"He's my cousin and I should've..."

"Ray, you don't have to take responsibility for him."

"I knew he was lying. What did he..."

"You called him?"

"Yes..."

"Ray... I love you. Go to sleep. I promise we'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay. First thing."

"And Ray?"

"Yes?"

"Don't beat yourself up for something he did."

"I'll try not to. Love you Mikes."

Mikey hangs up the phone and sighs.

"He was really scared you know. He was actually happy to hear that I was with Gerard when he called."

This surprised Frank a lot since it was clear that Ray did not like him.

"I think he knew that I would find you."

"I'm glad you did. Besides my brother you're the only other person I wanted."

"You wanted me?"

Mikey nods shyly and looks away.

"I just kept thinking that you would've stopped. You would've never done that. I wanted you to help me, but I didn't think..."

Mikey shrugs not knowing what else to say.

"I know it doesn't mean as much as it should, but I would never hurt you like that."

"I know you wouldn't. I don't want him to be the last person who touched me that way... but I don't... I'm not ready for us to... I want to go on that date first."

"Yeah, I would *yawn* really like that too."

"Do you think Gee will mind you sleeping with me?"

"You want me to stay with you?"

"You don't have to. I'm sorry."

Frank felt Mikey pulling away and stopped him, but lost his balance and ended up with Mikey on top.

"Uh...sorry?"

Mikey looks Frank in the eyes and answers him with a breathy voice. He doesn't know how Frank can still do that to him.

"Don't be."

Mikey leaned forward and kissed Frank. He felt so good being with him again. Frank's lips feel like home to him. He could be there like that forever. Frank had no words for what he was feeling right now. Well maybe one...perfect. Frank ran his fingers through Mikey's hair tugging lightly. He put all his feelings into that kiss. He wanted Mikey to fully understand.

"I love you so much."

Mikey kisses him again feeling all the love Frank really does have for him. He was angry in the past so he didn't believe Frank, and maybe he is still a little angry, but his love for him overpowers his anger completely.

"I never want to stop kissing you. I never want to let you go again."

"Don't Frankie."

Frank turned them over so that he was on top now. Somehow he would knew that it would be okay with the boy.

"I love the way you feel under me."

Mikey nods and wraps his legs around Frank. He smiles up at him sweetly and runs his thumb across the split on Frank's lip. He leaned up and kissed it and pulled back.

"I love when you're on top of me. Makes me feel like... I'm yours.

"You are mine baby. All mine and no one else's and I will hurt anyone who tries to take you away. I lost you once; I'm not losing you again."

Frank caressed Mikey's face.

"And I will wait for you no matter how long it takes. I'm not pushing you to do anything with me you don't want to do."

"I know."

Mikey moved his hand up to Frank's black eye and rubbed it softly. He pulls Frank's head down and kisses his eye.

"I think I could've took him if he didn't do something to me."

Mikey tries to make a joke out of it.

"I think he knew that too. I'm not your average fifteen year old. I'm a little bigger than most."

Mikey kisses his eye again.

Frank laughs and looks into Mikey's eyes.

"We should get to sleep baby."

"But where's Gee?"

"I *yawn* don't know, but I am sure he will return soon."

Frank climbed off Mikey and lay down on his side pulling the boy in and spooning him.

Mikey feels content for the first time in a long time. He sighs and backs into Frank a little more.

"Hold me tighter."

Mikey grabs his teddy bear and hugs it to his body.

Frank tightened his grip and kissed Mikey lightly on the back of his neck.

"Go to sleep baby, we have a date tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that."

Mikey yawns and closes his eyes. Before he knows it he's asleep.

 


End file.
